Seek and you will find
by emiily28
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has volunteered to go the the New York Institute to help protect the city, she meets the Lightwoods and a Herondale boy who lives with them, it is something about this boy that draws Clary in and of course where she goes trouble follows.
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'.

I wake up to the incessant beeping of the machine on my bedside table. I groan as I roll over to see the time. 7:00am.

"UGHHHH…" I groan at the early time. I have never a morning person, even though I am a shadow hunter, I never really have gotten used to the early risings. I surface from my thoughts when someone knocks on my door.

"Come in" I shout towards the door. The door slowly opens and a white haired boy pokes his head round. My brother, Jonathan.

"Are you decent?" He says with his hand over his eyes.

I laugh " Yes, yes I am still in bed".

Jonathan's eyes shoot open and glare at me. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Why would I be, I only just got up?" I question as I frown at him.

He stares at me dumbfoundedly. "Are you being serious Clary! You forgot?! You're going to live in the New York Institute, remember? You got picked to go?"

My eyes shoot open and I spring out of bed and rush to my closet opening it and pulling out my outfit I already set up. Black skinny jeans, dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots. I hear Jonathan laughing as he goes down the hall. I rush to put on my clothes and when I am finished I grab my suitcase and rush out of the door and down the hall to where my family is waiting.

"Finally, you do know you are expected at the Accords hall in 10 minutes right?" My dad, Valentine says impatiently. My mum, Jocelyn, just chuckles as she loops her arm into my dads and pulls him out of the door with Jonathan and I follow her.

Jonathan drags my suitcase into the Accords hall. I got chosen to move to the New York to get experience in demon fighting and to become a permeant resident in the city to protect it. The Lightwoods who already run the institute came to Idris in need of a person to come and help out. My dad, deciding I need to get some experience immediately jumped at the offer and I am so excited to go an meet new people and have new experienced, so I said would go along when the Consul asked me, much to me brothers dismay. Jonathan is too overprotective of me and feels I need to be protected all the time, like I was some fragile child, which I am not but he needs to let me go into the world. I chuckle at the thought and he looks at me.

"Whats funny?" Jonathan asks narrowing his eyes as we approach Ragnor Fell.

"Nothing" I smile at the thought.

"Hi there Morgensterns, I will be the one opening the portal and a warlock called Magnus Bane will be waiting on the other side to take you to the Institute, the portal will be open in a few minutes, take your time to say good bye" Ragnor said as he turned around and green sparks start to come from his fingertips.

I stop walking and turned around to face my family, my mother has tears in her eyes, my dad is looking as stern as ever and Jonathan is looking at a wall in the distance. I run up to my parents and give them a hug first, my mum sobs into my jacket.

"We love you so much Clary and we wish you all the best and so much luck." my mum sniffles. I pull back and my dad has his arm around my mum.

"We hope you write to us and visit soon, ok?" my dad smiles.

"Of course I will write and obviously I have to come home for some of mums cooking" I laugh, my eyes growing cloudy with tears. My dad winks at me. I move onto Jonathan who is finally looking at me now.

"Do you have to go? You can stay here if you want to?" His eyes look sad. I throw my arms around his neck as hug him tightly.

"I have to go, I want to go" I pull back and he nods. "I will write to you and tell you all about it ok, and before you know it I will be visiting again." I smile at him and he returns the gesture by pulling me back into a hug before Ragnor waves me over, indicating that the portal is ready. I walk over, suitcase trailing behind me, I look around taking one last glimpse of my family before stepping into the portal.

I step out into what looks like an apartment with a man standing on the other side wearing skin tight beige trousers, a loose black V neck t-shirt with a blazer, his hair was black and spikey and he had a lot of glitter all over him.

"Hi I'm Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn and I will be taking you to the the Institute" He smiles and leads me to the door. He hails a cab and directs the driver and after putting my case in the boot of the car, we head off. After a large amount of small talk we arrived at a large abandoned looking church, I frown and then the glamour starts to fade away and a beautiful large Gothic building which looked like every other Institute, very much like a big cathedral crossed with a castle. He leads me up the path to the big oak doors and pushes them open.

"Ok this is where I leave you I'm afraid biscuit, I think Isabelle will meet you by the elevator" he said, patted my shoulder and turned walking down the path. Five minutes into a new city and I already have a nickname, I chuckle. I walk in pushing the doors closed behind me and when I turn around a tall, slim girl with cascading black hair down to her waist is waiting for me, a big grin appears on her face when she sees me.

"You must be Clary, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I live here and I shall give you the tour. I am so glad to have another girl my age!" She says running over and hugging me.

"Hi Isabelle, it is great to see you" I smile as I hug back, a bit surprised by the whole meeting.

"Ok I will show you your room first and then we can meet everyone else after you have settled in if that is ok?" She smiles as she releases me.

Once Isabelle had showed me to my room which was simple yet spacious with a large four poster oak bed in the corner with white linen on it and on the opposite wall, was an oak wardrobe and lots of shelves and cupboards. My room also has an en-suite which is a simple white bathroom with a toilet and a bath/shower.

After I had hung all of my clothes in my wardrobe, put my art supplies in a cupboard and organising things on my vanity, I ventured out of my door and went down two doors to where Isabelle's room was. I knocked twice before a sing song voice called out "Come in".

I push open the door and enter into a similarly laid out room like mine but the room is pink with black accents, it looked like a boudoir. Isabelle was sat on her bed polishing a seraph blade, she looks up and smiles and pats the bed next to her.

"Hold on let me just finish polishing this" she says as she does the finishing touches to her polishing, she looks at it, content with her work and sets the blade down on her bed.

"So the tour then" She claps her hands and pulls up me after her.

After Isabelle showed me the Institute and begged me to call her Izzy, I followed her into the kitchen which is a large open plan kitchen with an island in the centre. There were three others in the kitchen, two teenaged boys who look about my age, sixteen, and a younger boy looking around the age of ten.

"Hey guys this is Clary Morgenstern, she's the young shadow hunter who is going to live here with us from now on." She smiles at the others and seems to give them an encouraging glance.

"Hi I'm Max, the youngest and greatest Lightwood of them all" Max says coming over to me and pushes his glasses up his nose as he clutches his book and walks out of the door.

I chuckle and watch him leave. The next person to introduce himself was an extremely handsome blond haired boy with eyes golden. He was mesmerising.

"Hi Clary I'm Jace Herondale and this is Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother and my parabatai" He said smirking at me, there was a look in his eye which I couldn't quite recognise. Alec looks up and some of his dark hair falls into his face and he flicks it away with one swift motion of his head.

"So Taki's?" Jace said, his golden eyes sparkled.

"What's that?" I ask the three of them.

"Just the best restaurant in the whole of New York you will love it Clary, come one" Isabelle said looping her arm round mine and leading me out, I look behind me to see Jace and Alec discussing something in hushed tones, Alec scowling. Jace catches my glance and winks. I blush and turn back to Izzy who is telling me what they serve at Taki's and what she recommends.

We walk into a restaurant and the bell rings as we walk through the door. Izzy finds a booth in the far corner, I slide across to the window and before Izzy can sit by me, Jace swiftly slides next to me bumping hips. Izzy scowls at Jace but settles with sitting next to her scowling brother, who's expression hasn't changed since I met him. He is sitting opposite Jace and glares at me.

"So you're a Morgenstern eh?" Jace says nudging me with his elbow. "I have heard of your mom and dad, they are like legends!" He was looking me right in the eye and then turned, quickly breaking our eye contact when the waitress comes to take our order.

"Hi you three who's your friend you got here?" The faerie waitress says, touching Jace's shoulder.

"This is Clary she has just moved here this morning" Izzy replied smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Kaelie, can I get you guys anything?" she said.

"Jace and I will have our usuals and Iz what do you want?" Alec said turning his toward Izzy who was still eyeing up her menu.

"Clary you go I am still deciding" she mumbled from behind her menu.

"Hmmmm, I think I will have some chips please" I said to Kaelie, she just nodded as she scribbled it down on her notepad.

About one hour later we had finished our meals and headed out the door, with Jace grinning, Alec scowling and Izzy talking to no one in particular.

"How do you feel about going to a party later Clary?" Izzy said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I would love too, who's going and where is it?" I ask curiously.

"I got invites to Magnus's and everyone who is cool going..." She started.

"So I am going then?" Jace smirked and put one arm around me and one around Isabelle.

"Well you can come if you want... Alec wanna come tonight?" Izzy turned to her brother who was walking down the street beside her.

"Yeah sure why not, I have nothing better to do" he said shrugging.

"Well mum is away, Max will be happy to have some peace and quiet in the institute, it's starts at 8 so meet Clary and I at the elevator 7:45 sharp! And don't be late!" Izzy shouts dragging me with her to leave the boys standing together in the street.

"So where are we going?" I laugh as Izzy pulls me down the high street.

"I am going to get us outfits to wear tonight" She says as the pulls me into a shop.

"Oh no Izzy it's fine you don't have to I can wear jeans"

"Absolutely not to this party, anyway call it a welcoming present and it gives us time to get to know each other" she says picking up a top then putting it down.

Thirty minutes later you could class me and Izzy best friends, we seem to know everything about each other now. I will give it to her, she's relentless.

"Ok last shop I promise, it is a special shadow hunter shop" she says as she pull me down an alley and into a dark shop. I walk in and that's when I spot it. A beautiful short black bodycon dress with lace covering the top part of the dress and diamond cut outs on the sides. I stop on my tracks and Izzy stops too looking at me.

"What's up Clary?"

"That's my dress" I say pointing to the dress on the mannequin.

"That's your dress alright, I have some great shoes to go with that, you can borrow them" she says squealing.

"Izzy hurry up" I laugh as she is looking in the mirror just doing the finishing touches to herself, I walk into view and look at myself. If my parents could see me now I think. I am wearing the black lace dress, my crimson hair is curled in big elegant curls and(not like I needed them anyway, my hair is naturally like this) I have black stilettos on boosting my height a couple of inches. I am still at least a head smaller with Izzy in her heels. Izzy helped me do my makeup as a simple cat eyeliner and a blood red lipstick. We both look beautiful. Isabelle is wearing a floor length red dress with a slit on the right side exposing her long legs, her hair is up and her eyes are smokey with a red lipstick like mine.

We walk to the elevator, it is 7:40. Alec and Jace are no where to be seen.

"Ughhhhh they take longer on their hair than us" Izzy tapped her foot impatiently.

I laugh "Really?".

"Oh yeah, it's ridiculous" She says irritation edging into her tone.

Jace and Alec come barrelling down the hall shoving each other jokingly, they stop in the hall and they both stare at me like I'm a foreign object, Jace's expression is more positive than Alec's.

"Hey I'm know I'm new but don't look so disturbed" I laugh as I nervously fiddle with the hem of my dress.

"You look great Clary, don't worry" Izzy says rubbing my bare arm. Jace is still staring at me, his golden eyes sparkle as he just looks me up and down and takes me all in, I catch his stare and he smirks as we get into the elevator. I stand next to Izzy, and Alec and Jace are behind us whispering about something, all I can tell is Alec angry about something, which seems to be stuck emotion since I arrived.

As we walk down the sidewalk several men catcall me and Izzy but we take no notice as they are quickly dismissed by Jace and Alec, I just cannot believe this is my new life, I am going to a party! Something I could never do in Idris as Jonathan would never allow it because it is too dangerous in his opinion. And now look me now I am in a dress, a very short dress with new friends, kind of. As we get to Magnus's Izzy goes up and knocks three times with the big brass door knocker. A doorman opens the door, smiles and let's us in, the big heavy door shuts behind us with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

As the door shuts behind the four of us with a thud, ribbons of multicoloured laser lights aluminate the room, the air is foggy with artificial smoke and a lot of bodies are melding together. Vampires, Warlocks, Faeries and a werewolf or two were all in this room.

"Come on lets go and dance" Izzy shouts over the loud music dragging me to the middle of the dance floor.

I must say parties weren't really my scene, I don't even know how to properly dance. I am just standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor while Izzy is dancing with a handsome faerie with striking purple eyes. I feel a hand creep round my waist and it makes me jump. I spin round and see a boy, looking to be around my age in this light with runes climbing all over his skin. His hair was dark brown along with his eyes, they were so dark that I could see myself in them.

"Umm… what are you.." Clary starts.

"Nice dress little red, lets dance" He said gripping her arm tightly and pulling her with him.

"I'm sorry but can you please let go of my arm, it is hurting me" I shouted to the boy.

He smirked at me and kept pulling me with him, what is his problem? All of a sudden my senses kicked in, this guy wasn't taking me to the dance floor he was leading me out and towards the door. I pulled my arm in a hope to try and free it but his grip tightened like a vice. Ok what does this guy want? I kick him hard in the shin and he goes down bringing me with him. Suddenly, hands are under my arms pulling me up, I turn around and see Jace his face plastered with worry and curiosity. I sigh with relief.

"What happened?" He asks me, still not letting go of me, his hands travel to my waist. I place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

"A guy grabbed me and was trying to pull me out of the door until I kicked him in the shin. I went down when he did and now he's gone and I have no clue where?!" I turn around frantically trying to look around until two strong hands come around me enveloping me into hug.

"Clary, calm down, he has gone now don't worry. I think you need a drink" he says chuckling. Jace places a hand between my shoulder blades and guides me towards what looks like a makeshift bar with a faerie girl as a barmaid.

"Can I have six tequila shots please" Jace says leaning against the bar. I don't really notice until he places a shot glass in my hand, I down it and reach for another, and another and another and another.

"Ok slow down Clary, it's still only your first day here" Jace laughs "If you wanted to get drunk you only need to ask".

"I will probably regret this tomorrow but get me drunk Jace" I giggle as the effect of the tequila starts to work its magic. He just laughs at me and orders more shots.

 **Jace POV**

It didn't take long for Clary to get drunk at all. She was a very bubbly and chatty drunk, it was cute. No, what am I kidding it was adorable. We are sitting at the bar at the party and Clary was talking to me about God knows what. I am resting my head on my hand and staring at her. She is beautiful, her Crimson hair now in loose big curls and her emerald eyes sparkled and were full of life. I surface from my trance with Alec tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, come on let's go I'm bored and Izzy has left with Meliorn" Alec said looking irritated.

"I doooon't wannaaaaa gooooo" Clary slurred as she stood up and took one step before her legs gave way. I quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't hit the floor. I put my arms under her knees and around her shoulders, I picked her up and nodded toward the door.

"You smell nice" Clary giggled as she put one arm round my neck. I laughed to her complement "Thanks".

Her red hair bounces as I take a step and her green eyes are looking up at the stars in the night sky and then she turns her head to look at me. Her pupils dilate as she studies my face.

"What?" I say taking a glance down at her while trying to keep up with Alec who is zooming ahead.

"I know I have only like known you for less than a day but you are really hot" She slurs drowsily.

"And you Miss Morgenstern are very drunk" I smirk down at her and she pouts.

"So my brother isn't here to tell me what to do anymore, I'm free to do what I want and anyway I'm not drunk at all" She giggles as we go through the doors of the Institute.

"You are extremely drunk" I laugh as the elevator shudders to a halt.

"Ok Jace I will see you in the morning and I will let you deal with HER." Alec scowls and walks off angrily.

"What got into him you were just carrying me, but you can put me down now" She whispers as she draws patterns on my chest. I set her down carefully making sure she has her balance before I let her go. When she is stable, I reluctantly pull my hands from her waist and she starts to wobble down the hall in her ridiculously tall heels before she falls down and bursts into laughter. I rush to her side and pick her up again, shaking my head with laughter.

"Church, take me to Clary's room" The tabby cat meows and slinks down the hall with me on his tail.

"Hey I told you to put me down" Clary laughs and softly slaps my chest.

"Well you're not able to walk without falling, so just feel privileged that yours truly is carrying you" I smirk down at her and roll my eyes when I see her eyes closed. When we arrive at her room, I open the door and set her down on the bed, taking off her shoes and placing them beside her bed. I pull a thick knit blanket over her, that she must of brought from her home in Idris. I turn and walk out of the door and her her mumble sleepily "Thank you".

I smile and shut the door quietly before heading to my bedroom which is opposite hers and slipping in.

 **Clary POV**

I wake up to streams of pale sunlight leaking into my room through the light linen curtains. I need to replace those soon. I can't hear anything above the pounding in my head, I should have not of drank that much last night. I throw the cover off and I find I am still in my dress. What?! I'm so confused, I don't remember going to sleep like this.

I stumble over to my bathroom and run my fingers through my hair which is just one big tangle. Ugh that is going to be a pain to de-tangle. I am greeted by my reflection, to see my makeup was everywhere but where it was supposed to be. I grab a make up wipe and strip my face of what feels like a mask of makeup. I then hop in the shower turning the water cold to wake me up. When I get out after washing myself clean of last night, I wrap a towel around my body and hair and walk over to my bedside table where my stele is so I can draw an iratze. After it has been drawn the pounding in my head quickly subsides. I quickly get changed into black jeans, a grey tank top and pull on a hoodie before finding my way to the kitchen.

I look at my watch which reads 7:20. Why am I up? I walk into the kitchen and start looking through the cupboards for some kind of breakfast food.

"What are you doing?"

I jump and hit my head on the door of an open cupboard.

"Owwww" I say rubbing my head and turning round to see Jace wearing only loose black pyjama trousers. The blackness of his trousers makes him look a lot more tanned, my eyes slowly pan up to his stomach and torso which are lean and muscular. He was smirking at me, while he was leaning against the door frame. The shadows accentuated his abs more. "Well I am looking for diamonds" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

Jace walks up to me smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I'm checking your room next" I check another cupboard. I inwardly sigh, as in this cupboard is all canned food. I hear some rustling behind me and when I turn round Jace is sitting on a counter watching me, he has a box of cereal in has hand and is eating handfuls of cornflakes.

"Hey!" I say whilst trying to keep a straight face.

"What? You were looking for diamonds and I was looking for breakfast" He winks at me. I stand up and walk over to get some cereal off of him but as I am about to reach into the box, he pulls it away, I frown at him and try again but this time he holds the box above his head so I can't reach it. I scowl as he is smirking at me. God he is so annoying.

"Can I have some of that please?" I look him right in the eye.

"You know what I am actually really hungry and I don't think you can have any, sorry" Jace smirks and takes another handful of cornflakes and pours it into his mouth and continues to look at me, his eyes sparkle mischievously. I roll my eyes and turn around to search the other cupboards. Finally I find the cupboard with cereals in it and pull out another box of cornflakes, then I retrieve a bowl, spoon and milk and go back over to the counter where Jace is still sitting, watching me to make my cereal. When I start to finally eat some food, Jace is still watching me intently, almost like he is studying me.

"Ok, Why are you watching me? It's kind of weird" I say through a mouthful of cornflakes. He looks amused by my comment and hops down off the counter and saunters over to me, leaving his box of cereal. He puts his mouth right by my ear, so close his breath tickles my neck and whispers "You said I was really hot and would you say I smell nice this morning?".

The memories come flooding back and my face flushes red, I freeze. Jace is still by my ear and I can hear him smile and then he pulls back to look at me, I am red and flustered.

I quickly put my finished cereal bowl in the sink and dash out of the door.

Great one Clary, run away from your problems. I sigh as I throw the next knife at the target. The knife sails through the air and with a bang, it sinks into the centre. I rub my hot hands on my yoga leggings that I changed into before I came into the training room, after I ran away from Jace. I needed to let my embarrassment out so I changed into my workout clothes and headed here. I hear the door open and hear the sound of bare feet sticking to the wooden floor boards. I look over and Izzy is stumbling over towards me, her hair in a tangled mess down her side, her stilettos in one hand and the other is clutching her head. I throws herself down on one of the crash mats next to me and groans. I follow her lead and lie down next to her.

"Do you want me to draw an iratze on you?" I say staring at the beams in the ceiling.

"Thank you" Izzy mumbles as she throws her arm up and towards me. I sit up and take my stele from my pocket and draw it.

"Thank you, I feel better now" She states whilst running her fingers through her hair.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come back with me, Alec and Jace." I lie back down next to her.

"Wow that was one crazy night" She chuckles, "Let's just say it involved faeries and lots of alcohol". She giggles. I laugh and shake my head.

"Pretty crazy night then eh?" I say nudging her, receiving another laugh.

"Mental. So how did you end up getting home?"

"Jace carried me because I couldn't walk" I say hiding my face from embarrassment. Izzy sits up and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Nothing happened Izzy" I laugh and she lies back down and sighs.

"Damn now that is a shame because you two would be absolutely adorable".

"I wouldn't describe me as adorable, more sex God" Jace appears into my view as he bends over to look at me and Izzy. I roll my eyes and shake my head trying to suppress my smile but failing. Jace catches my smile, smirks and winks at me.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Jace" Izzy sighs.

"Oh I think it does" Jace laughs at Izzy as she throws her hands up in mock defeat.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**

 **Let me know what you think of it :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

Two weeks later.

I have fully settled into life in New York. I ended up totally re-decorating my bed room, it is now white with duck egg blue accents. And I have proper black out curtains, which don't let any light in to my delight. Also Jace seems to refuse to let go my complements I gave him when I was drunk. I snap out of my thoughts when there is a knock on my bedroom door.  
"Come in" I shout as look at my most recent drawing. Izzy comes in and jumps onto my bed next to me. "Hey what's up" I say closing my sketch book.  
"Do you want to go Demon hunting this evening?" Her dark eyes sparkle as she fiddles with a blanket on my bed.  
"Yeah sure, I will get my gear out" I start to go over to my closet.  
"No need I have something for you wear in my room, come on I will show you" Izzy gets up off my bed and heads out the door. I follow her to her bedroom which is very messy as usual. Clothes strewn all over the floor and books piled high in a corner, her weapons thrown onto the floor, her room is a safety hazard! Izzy walks over to her wardrobe and starts to flick through the clothes before pulling out a green short dress that looked more like a top for Izzy.  
"Try it on, I want to see how it looks" She says excitedly, pushing me into her, just as messy bathroom. I laugh at her untidiness as I strip my leggings and jumper off, before pulling the green material over my head. I pull it down and it is very short! I feel like I am wearing a second skin as I walk out of the bathroom. Izzy's eyes shoot to me, she jumps off of her bed and comes over, walking in a circle around me inspecting the dress. Once she is in front of me, she nods her head in approval and heads back over to her wardrobe and gets a pair of what seems to be thigh high boots. I stare at her wide eyed. "There is no way I can wear those".  
"Why they go perfectly? You are wearing them and the dress tonight because we are going to the Pandemonium as there has been an increase in demonic activity there, so you, Jace, Alec and I are going to check it out tonight and you could say the dress code is slightly risky you could say." She smiles at the thought. "Also the reason why the dress is long sleeved is so it can hide your runes because you and I are going to be the ones luring the demons in" She smirks.  
"So what are you going to be wearing then" I say as Izzy hands me the boots, walks over to her closet again and retrieves a white floor length dress with long sleeves and a gold belt, along with black stilettos to complete her look.  
"Ok, go get changed and meet me in the kitchen, I'm hungry" She says throwing her dress on her bed and walking out of her room.

I go back into my room, change into my leggings and jumper and hang up the dress and walk to the kitchen. When I walk in and Jace and Izzy are in the kitchen. Izzy is at the stove with wooden spoon in hand. Uh oh.  
"Izzy put down the spoon" I say nervously laughing, Jace turns round, winks at me and smiles. Over the past two weeks Jace and I having been growing closer, don't get me wrong he is still one of the most irritating people when he wants to be but there was something between me and Jace that seemed to click, I guess some people would describe it as a connection but it kind of confuses me. I walk over and stand next to Jace, he nudges me gently with his elbow and slides his arm round my shoulders pulling me closer to him, he has been doing it a lot recently but I wave it off as nothing more than a friendly gesture. I look up at him and he smiles down at me.  
"Izzy I would like to have my stomach lining tomorrow, so do what Clary says and Put. The. Spoon. Down. Please" He laughs and his whole body vibrates when he does. Izzy glares at the two of us and then smiles mischievously.  
"What?" I say confused at her sudden change in emotion.  
"Oh nothing" She giggles and turns back to her saucepan.  
"Izzy!" I frown at her. She turns back towards us and grins.  
"You two, look at you. Your are adorable together, like really" She points the spoons at us, Jace quickly removes his arm and we both take a step away from each other. Izzy laughs and wiggles her eyebrows before going back to her concoction. I feel a stare burning into the side of my head, I look and see Jace, he smiles before wrestling Izzy for the spoon.  
"Ugh Izzy this looks like something you would find in a public bathroom, there is no way I am eating this." Jace turned his nose up at it before Izzy snatched the spoon and went back to the pot. My stomach gurgles, I turned around to the fridge and retrieving a plastic box with pasta in a pesto sauce that Mayrse, Isabelle's mum made yesterday. I met Mayrse on my fourth day here, she was lovely but sadly she has had to go to Idris indefinitely for Clave business, so we have been left to our own devices until she gets back. I got two forks, went back over to the two of them and hoisted myself up onto the counter by Jace. I opened up the box and handed a fork to Jace before tucking into the cold pasta. He looked at me gratefully. "Clary I could kiss you right now" He says as he started to shovel pasta tubes into his mouth.  
"Please Jace go ahead and kiss her, it would make my day" Izzy said excitedly. I felt my cheeks flush and Jace chuckled through a mouthful of pasta.  
"Who is Jace kissing now?" Alec said as he strides into the kitchen, dressed in all black which seemed to make his blue eyes pop out of his head.  
"Clary" Izzy said in a sing song tone. Alec's eyes widened and his nose twitched, was that jealousy? No.  
"No he's not, Izzy is just joking" I said loading my fork up with pasta.  
"Oooo mums pasta, nice thinking Clary, now I won't be ill for the next few days" Alec says grabbing a fork and came over to me, Jace and the pasta and started to dig in. Alec has also started to warm up to me, slightly, so his pre-set emotion towards me isn't disapproval and anger. The three of us finish the big box of pasta in no time.  
"Right well thanks Clary, I am going to get ready for tonight and Alec meet me in the weapons from in ten ok?" Jace said as he walked out.  
"What time are we leaving?" I ask glancing at my watch.  
"Seven, to get there at half past" Alec called as he walked out the door.  
"Well it is six now, so Izzy if you want enough time to get ready, you better start now" I said pulling myself off the counter.  
"Oooh yes, I have to do your make-up as well" She said turning everything off before pulling me out of the kitchen.

We parted our separate ways so we could get changed. I pulled on my dress and with great difficulty, I put Izzy's ridiculous thigh high boots on. I slipped my stele in my boot, along with two long bladed daggers and I headed to Izzy's room for her to do my make-up. After she had finished my 'smokey eye' which she said brought out the emerald colour in my eyes. I headed to the weapons room while she got ready, to see Alec and Jace, mostly Jace but no-one needed to know that. I walk into the spacious room with a mass amount of weapons decorating the walls. Jace and Alec were seated at the table in the middle of the room, sharpening blades they were going to take tonight. Their conversation stops and both of them look at me as I enter the room, Alec looks back to the weapon he was sharpening immediately but Jace keeps his eyes locked on me.  
"You look amazing Clary" He said with his mouth slightly open.  
"Thank you, it's Izzy's" I say twirling around. Jace smirks at me, his eyes sparkle and he turns back to his blade. I blush, did Jace just say I looked amazing?  
"Clary" Jace nudges my arm and I snap out of my daydream. He laughs. "Do you have any weapons on you?"  
"I have a stele and two daggers" I say fiddling with the hem of my dress.  
"That's not enough Clary" Jace says a little frantically.  
"Well Jace, where do you suppose I put them? In my hair?" I say sarcastically.  
"Ummm… Good point" He walks up to me until I can feel the heat radiating off of him, he is wearing black slim fitting jeans, black V neck t-shirt and leather jacket. I can feel his breaths on my neck as he comes very close until his mouth is by the side of my face, I am waiting for him to say something but I feel my hair fall down from the clip I had put it in. A red curl falls into his face.  
"You look beautiful Clary" He whispers before tucking the curl behind my ear, he pulls away and stares into my eyes. I stare back into his golden eyes and for that one moment, time stops and we are suspended in the moment.  
"Ugh, can you two get a ROOM!" Izzy huffs walking into the room. I pull away blinking rapidly try to pull myself back into reality. I walk over to Izzy leaving Jace standing in the middle of the room, just trying to grasp of what happened between us, I don't even know what happened myself to be honest. I am trying to run through it in my head before Izzy hands me a black strap a bit like a garter but with a sheath down one side for a knife. I look at the piece of material a bit confused.  
"You strap it to your thigh" A voice behind me says, I turn and Izzy is busying herself with weapons and Alec is drawing runes on himself, I had already drawn mine prior to getting changed. Jace is walking toward me and gesturing towards the strap I was holding. "It's a thigh strap, you can put a knife in it, come on Clary I thought you would know this" I chuckles and touches my high up my leg and draws his fingers back and forth in a horizontal line indicating where it is meant to go, I jump at his touch but he doesn't seem to notice. He shakes his head quickly and removes his hand from my leg and walks back over to Alec. Whats up with him today? I strap the sheath to my upper thigh right where Jace had touched my leg. His touch sent tingles all over my body. I grab a knife for the sheath, slide it in and pull my dress over it to hide it from view.

Izzy told me the Pandemonium was where Downworlders, demons and mundanes like to mix together. Interesting, if you ask me. We walk up the steps after passing the bouncer Izzy knew, somehow I'm not surprised. When we reach the main room of the club, music was pounding through my ears, it was so loud I could feel the music vibrate through my body. The room was dark and hot. The only light came from small dim spot-lights which had very little effect because of the smoke that filled the room. Izzy nudges me, I turn and look at her.

"Do you see the guy with the green hair by the stairs?" She pointed towards the stairs where a boy with neon green hair was leaning against the banister surveying the crowd. The hairs in the back of my neck stood up. Demon. "He's the demon we are hunting" I say to her. She nods in reply. The plan is that Izzy and I lure him into the supply cupboard where we kill him, pretty simple right? However I have no clue how I am meant to lure him.  
She tells me to follow her lead as she starts to walk across the crowded room to him, I follow a few steps behind.  
"Ok Clary, I need you to be very flirty and seductive so we can get him to the other room. If not, well we will figure that out if we get to that stage." I look behind us and see Alec and Jace slinking off to where the stage is to climb the stairs and observe us, their eyes watch Izzy and I intently.  
"Clary you go first ok, remember flirty, be forward and all over him ok?" She gives me a reassuring glance before pushing me lightly forward. I feel three pairs of eyes watching my every move. The green haired boy sees me and winks. I smile as I walk up to him. Ok Clary you can do this, just pretend you are someone else, easy. "Hi" I say softly when I am close enough for him to hear it, which is really close, like invading personal space close. I can feel the warmth of his skin but nothing could distract me from the putrid smell of garbage that was almost suffocating me. I shake it off and I put my hand on his shoulder and slide it down onto his chest. The boy slides his arms around my waist resting them on my butt. Ok Clary calm, you can do this, this demon is creepy. I look up at him through my eyelashes. "Hi" he purrs back to me. "I haven't seen you in the club before, what brings you here?" He smirks as he presses me against him.  
I lean up to his ear which is easy thanks to the boots and whisper delicately "Well I have heard good things about this place and about its people and let's just say I am not disappointed".  
"Well maybe I can give you the tour?" He says, his big eyes glitter from the laser beams that have been turned on. He gestures his head towards the supply room. Ok this was easier than I thought.  
"Maybe you can" I smirk up at him. He takes my hand and leads me off. I look for Alec, Jace and Isabelle, the three of them are up on the stage behind me, I give them a look which they seem to get quickly by making their way slowly toward me.

The boy with green hair pushes the door open and leads me into a big room which has black thick cables all over the floor and lots of shelves with lights and speakers on them. The boy pushes me against a pillar, his eyes hungry and full of lust. He starts to untie the string which is on my dress just over my chest and pulls it loose and pulls the two pieces of fabric apart revealing my skin. "You are very beautiful, you know" he says as he pulls the fabric loose again exposing my black lacy bra. My breathing quickens and my heart starts to pound. He grab my butt and squeezes. I gasp as I slowly reach for my knife on the inside of my leg. Where the hell are the others! I pull the boy towards me so I can look over his shoulder at the door. He starts to kiss my collar bone and neck. I see the door slowly open and Jace slips inside silently. I shoot him a look of 'can-you-please-hurry-up-kill-this-thing'. He smirks as he pulls a blade from his back and slowly walks towards me. When he is behind the boy he winks at me before whispering the name of his sword and plunging it in the back of the demon. He didn't know what had hit him as he started to fit on the floor, ichor spraying everywhere before he disappeared. Jace looks at me and then his eyes quickly travel down to my bra. My face flushes read and he smirks.  
"Jace turn around now!" I say quickly, covering up my chest with hands. He sighs and reluctantly turns round laughing. I quickly re-tie the front of the dress.  
"Where are Alec and Isabelle?" I say and Jace quickly turns round to meet my gaze.  
"Oh they got cut off by another demon walking past, so I came to help" He said wiping the blood on his sword on his sleeve. "You work quickly, good job by the way, anyone would have thought you have done this before" He smirks and I roll my eyes in response.  
"You are so irritating, has anyone told you that?" I say stepping over the demon ichor towards him.  
"People have told me I am gorgeous, I seem to recall you calling me something along those lines, oh what was it again... Oh yes hot. Not the most imaginative I have heard but I can deal with it" Jace runs his fingers through his hair. I scowl at him and march off towards the door, I am not standing with him if he going to be a dick. Jace catches my wrist and pulls me towards him, strong enough to make me lose my balance in these ridiculous shoes and fall against his hard chest. It takes a second to get my senses in order, I push myself off of his chest with my hands. I scowl at him as I walk backwards losing my balance as I fall over a bunch of cables. Jace moves so quickly, that his movements are a blur and puts his arm around my waist and pulling me up towards him. I am pressed against his chest yet again, breathing rapidly, trying to slow down my heart. I grab his shoulders for support. I look into his golden eyes and they twinkle as he smiles softly.  
"How many times in a day do we have to be in a very close proximity to each other?" I say breathlessly, still panting from all the adrenaline.  
"I'm just so irresistible" He whispers. I can feel his pulse racing beneath my fingertips. He leans his face closer to mine and stops just before our noses touch, our breaths mix. "How is it you seem to be the only girl I am absolutely mesmerised by?" He narrows his eyes at me and studies my face. I am completely speechless by what he has just said to me. I try to find any words that can reach my tongue but none come, I just stare completely silent into his eyes. He smiles lightly and his golden eyes search my face for something. I grip onto his shoulders tighter to stabilise myself as I feel my head get lighter. What am I doing? My eyes widen. "Jace I uh-"  
I get cut off by Jace's lips against mine, my eyes are still open in surprise, I am about to push him off me until I forget the thought. I close my eyes and lace my hands together behind his neck. I kiss him back and time feels like it has stopped. My whole body comes to life as Jace's grip around my waist tightens as we deepen the kiss. He gently bites my bottom lip asking for entrance and to my surprise I let him. We pull back gasping for air, he tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. My hands travel up into his hair and tangle them in his golden tendrils. I look at him and lean my forehead against his chest and start to laugh. When I pull back I see the confusion in his smile as he searches my face for an answer. "What?" He asks curiously.  
I smile "You". He raises an eyebrow at me.  
"What about me?".  
"Everything" I look down at my shoes and start to fidget until Jace pulls my chin back up so we are looking at each other again. "We should errr, go Izzy and Alec will be wondering where we are" I say trying to break the silence.  
"What if I don't want go? What if I want to stay with you? What if I want you?" He tilts his head and his thumb skims my cheek bone.  
"Then ask" My breaths become ragged and my heart beats faster. He opens his mouth to say something when the door swings open quickly. Alec and Izzy are at the door way panting. Jace rolls his eyes. "Yes?".  
"Ummm, we came to check on you but it is evident that you are ok... We are going now if you want to come?" Alec said averting his eyes from me and staring at Jace. I then realise why and quickly drop my hands to my sides and turn around to face them, Jace slowly drops his hands from my waist.  
"Yeah ok let's go" I say walking towards Izzy who is staring at me wide eyed and grabs my arm and walks with me out of the club quickly. I glance back to see Alec is talking to Jace but I am quickly turned around by Isabelle who speedily walks with me down the side walk, not saying anything, her face expressionless.

Alec and Jace are now no where to be seen as we walk through the institute doors, go up in the elevator and walk into the corridor. Izzy yanks on my arm and pulls me into her bedroom. Her back is facing me and when she turns round she has a giant smile on her face. She rushes up to me and hugs me with such a force that knocks the wind out of me. I gasp and she pulls back quickly. She pulls me over to her bed and sits me down next to her.  
"Tell me everything!" Her big brown eyes filled with curiosity. "What happened come on its killing me!".  
"Well urrmmm we..." I stutter.  
"Let me guess you kissed?" She raises an eyebrow and smiles. I nod nervously. "Tongues?" Izzy inches closer to me. I flush red and look at my hands. Izzy squeals and claps her hands. But we are interrupted by shouting.  
"JACE YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU DO THINGS!" It was Alec.  
"JESUS CHRIST ALEC! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" Jace.  
"She's trouble and you know it!" Alec lowers his voice a little.  
"How would you even know?! Huh? You just act like she isn't there Alec! You don't even know her!" They were outside Isabelle's door now. They obviously thought that Izzy and I were still out. I look at Izzy and she seems to be listening intently.  
"I know enough, it's called observing. She's trouble Jace stay away from her." Alec's tone was laced with frustration.  
"What if I can't Alex? What if I simply cannot hide these feelings I have? What if it is getting harder and harder to resist?" Jace says softly. My heart skips a beat. What is happening right now? This is crazy!  
"Then bury them." Alec hisses. I hear two doors slam shut one after the other. I sit there in silence and slowly get up before going to my room. I think Izzy was to shocked to even stop me. As I get into my room, I pull the stupid boots off of my hurting feet. I can feel hot tears roll down my face. The room is dark. I sniffle and walk over to the bathroom and grab a make up wipe and take off all of my make up so my face can breathe. I sigh as I peel the skin tight dress off of my body and discard it in the washing basket in the corner of my bathroom. I walk back onto my bedroom in my bra and pants to go over to my chest of draws until I stop as I notice a silhouette sitting on my bed. I grab a tank top and some soft cotton shorts before quickly switching on the light.

Jace is sitting on my bed, staring at my door. I jump in surprise and he snaps his head in my direction.  
"Just to clarify this is my room right?" I laugh nervously and quickly check my surroundings to make sure. Yes I am in my room. What is Jace doing in here? He gets up and walks over to me, still in all his clothes he had on at the club and still has a Seraph blade strapped to his back. "Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing? You can definitely categorise me as confused right now" I chuckle nervously. He walks up to me and stops when he is right in front of me.  
"Did you hear me and Alec arguing?" Sorrow fills his eyes. I nod and wipe the remainder of the tears with the heel of my hands. "I don't know what has been happening between us for the past two weeks but I am sure as hell I don't want it to stop. I don't believe what he says by the way, he is being irrational and stupid. I just came to see if you were ok." He turns to leave but I catch his wrist.  
"I don't want it to stop either" I say looking up at him, the moonlight has cast shadows on his face making his features look more angular and sharp. He turns around and takes a step towards me, closing the gap between us. One of his hands slides to the small of my back and pulls me against his body. I place my hands on his hard, muscular chest. I look up into his eyes, he smirks down at me. He tilts his head to the right and moves my hair out of the way of my neck. His fingers danced across my skin and stops at one point on my neck and draws a circle.  
"You know that the demon gave you a massive hickey" He laughs as he pulls more of my hair out to get a better look.  
"Is it bad?!" I stare at him wide eyed. I rush into my bathroom turning the light on to reveal a large deep purple bruise on the side of my neck. "Oh my freaking God! Why is it so bad!" I pull all of my hair out of the way. Jace is leaning against the door frame laughing at me. I scowl at him. "This isn't funny" I say pushing him out the way, turning my bathroom light off and jumping into my bed and under my covers. This is so embarrassing, I curl myself into a ball and try and pretend Jace isn't trying to pull my hands away from my face. He finally succeed and he has pinned my arms either side of my face, I am forced to look up at his face, which surprisingly doesn't have a smirk on it. "You don't have to hide from me Clary". He looks from my eyes to my lips and slowly leans down and presses his lips to mine. He turns me onto my side and he is on his, his hand curls around my hip and pulls me close, so I am pressed right against him, he rests he's hand on my butt and when he pulls back and he inhales deeply. "What is it about you that I crave more of by the second" He smiles as he puts his hands in the small of my back, I put my head inbetween his shoulder and neck and I shrug "What is happening? This is crazy" I pull back creating a space between us, I shiver at the sudden cold that encroaches on my skin. He pulls me back against him and whispers into my hair "I don't know but I like it".  
"I do too" I mumble sleepily and slowly I drift into sleep lulled by the steady beat of Jace's heart. I stay engulfed in Jace's arms and hear his breaths become steady as I drift into my dreams.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**

 **Let me know what you think of it :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary POV

My eyes flutter open and the memories of last night come back to me. I. Kissed. Jace. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, pondering on how today will turn out, this could get awkward. I hear a grumble next to me. I freeze. I turn my head slowly and see a mop of blonde hair. Jace. Oh god, did we do something that some how escaped my memory? He has his arms around my waist and he is still wearing all of his clothes from last night. Well that's a good sign, right? I turn onto my side so that I am facing him. He has his eyes closed and a few tendrils of his golden hair have fallen into his face. Shadows cast on the bones in his face accentuating them. He looks peaceful and gorgeous. His eyes flutter open and his golden ones meet my emerald ones. He scans my face and then blinks. His eyebrows knit together ever so slightly as he yawns.

"Nothing happened right?" He mumbles, his voice still heavy with sleep. I shake my head and he smiles.

"So what does this make us then?" I say pushing a lock of my hair out of my face.

"I don't know whatever we want I guess… what do you think?" He runs his fingers through his hair and takes his leather jacket off before lying back down to face me again.

"Ummm I'm not sure… complicated?" I smile as he lets out a chuckle before pulling me closer to him. I feel his heat radiate through me. I smile as I look up at him, he leans his head closer to my face until our noses basically touch, I tilt my head slightly to the side to finish the kiss. Our lips are just about to touch when a loud burning sound fills my room, I jump back and Jace just huffs and looks very annoyed to be interrupted. I roll over to look at my bedside table to find a fire message. I grab it and roll over onto my back.

"Whats that?" Jace grumbles.

"Its a fire message from my family." I stutter, realising only now I have neglected to write to them. I pang of guilt hits me like a tonne of bricks. I open it.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I hope you are settling into New York, it is very quite here at home without you. I have decided to enrol in the academy in Idris instead of being homeschooled. I just feel with you gone I need to get out and meet new people, like I am sure you are most definitely doing. So as of tomorrow I will be an official student at the academy. I am surprisingly excited, which is odd for me but I am sure you know that. Mum and Dad are ok but they miss you terribly, you come up in every conversation. They tell people how proud they of you. They are going to visit their friends in Beijing tomorrow so I will have the house to myself for two weeks. I am looking forward to how peaceful it will be but at the same time I am dreading it because I will be without you, my baby sister._

 _I hope you are enjoying yourself and I hope you write back soon._

 _Love your big brother,_

 _Jonathan._

I feel a tear slowly slide down my cheek, I sniff and wipe it away quickly in hope Jace won't see.

"Clary what's wrong?" He is propped up on his elbow and looking at me, worry is apparent on his face.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it" I say quickly, as I put my brothers letter in my drawer in the bedside table.

"Clary, what's wrong?" He repeats.

"I have just been really selfish. That's all. I haven't thought of the repercussions that my actions have on people." Jace pulls me into his chest and engulfs me in his arms. I grab fistfuls of his t-shirt in my hands and nuzzle my head into his chest. After a moment, I pull my head back to look at him.

"I must look a mess, sorry" I laugh through ragged breaths. His thumb skims my cheek bone.

"You could never look a mess Clary" And with that he leans down and kisses me ever so softly. I kiss him back gripping his shoulders and leaning up into the kiss.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

I pull back quickly, Jace looks disappointed, I smile.

"Errr who is it?" I say unsurely.

"It's Izzy Clary, can I come in" Izzy shouts from behind the door.

"Which Izzy?" I regret the words as soon as they spill from my mouth, I mentally face palm as Jace gives me a look of 'you-did-not-actually-just-say-that?!'.

"Ummm Lightwood, your best friend…. Clary are you ok in there?" The door knob slowly turns and the door opens a tiny bit before I shout "Wait don't come in.. I…um…am naked.." I shout. Jace's look tells me that wasn't convincing.

"Oh, ok well can you get dressed and meet me in the library in ten minutes then." The door shuts again and I exhale deeply. Now that was a close call. Me plus Jace, in a bed. Izzy would have had a field day. Jace is trying to suppress his laughter and I just hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Owwww, how can you make a pillow hurt Clary?!" He says throwing the pillow off and rubbing his nose.

"I don't know but I need to have a quick shower and meet Izzy or she will literally decapitate me!" I say jumping out of bed and rushing over to my bathroom. "Oh and I suppose you get changed too, you smell like alcohol" I wink at him. "Try and not let anyone see you leaving my room, I want to figure out what 'this' is before I tell Izzy, or Alec, is that ok with you?" I add. Jace's eyes twinkle as streams of sunlight dance through cracks in my curtains. He runs his hands through his tousled hair before saying "Yeah ok, I would like to know what this is too" He smirks before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. I flash him a smile before shutting the bathroom door. I hear him laugh and shortly after that my door shuts.

After I was ready I walked down to the Library where Izzy said I could meet her. God knows what about. I push open the heavy doors to find Izzy draped over a sofa, her head snaps in my direction.

"You took seventeen minutes." She said raising an eyebrow. "Jace wasn't in his room this morning, any idea where he was?". Uh oh. _Yeah he was in my bed and you interrupted us kissing when you knocked on my door._

"What makes you think I would have known where he was?" I say as innocently as I can. She doesn't look convinced. Damn.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you were kissing at the club last night and I thought he could be with you" She shrugged as she walked over to me surveying my face. "Although he might of gone out for a run though, he tends to do that most mornings".

"Yeah he could of done" I say walking around her to pick up a book to pretend I was interested in it.

"Hmmmm" Izzy does not look convinced in the slightest. Great one Clary.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I say desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, the reason I asked is because I am going into the city today to do a bit of shopping, do you want me to get you anything?" She says going back to normal cheery Izzy.

"No I think I am fine, thank you though" I say tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Ok I will surprise you then" Her eyes sparkle.

"Wait are you going in on your own?" I say curiously.

"No I am urrr… meeting a friend for lunch" She says quickly.

"Right, ok, does this friend happen to be a boy by any chance?" I smile at Izzy getting flustered. She never gets flustered.

"Yes, I meet him in the club last night, I am going for lunch with him and I thought after I might do a bit of shopping. Oh my is that the time! I will be late, I can't have that!" She checks her watch and starts for the door. "I'm bringing back Taki's so don't eat later" She calls as she runs out of the door. I laugh as I hear the clicking of her heels grow faint.

As I walk into the conservatory, I go over to the bench and open my sketch pad to draw butterfly resting on a flower petal. I haven't drawn for what seems to be ages and I come up here to think sometimes. As it is always so quiet and peaceful. The air is warm and sweet. The butterfly flows onto my page through my pencil.

"What are you drawing?". A whisper comes from behind me. I smile knowing exactly who it is, having no need to turn around. I point to the butterfly with my pencil and put my finger to my lips. I feel the rickety bench dip ever so slightly as the source of the whisper sits down next to me and peers over my arm to see my sketch.

"Its really good, I didn't know you could draw" The whisper says.

"Oh yeah, I love to draw, its my passion, my sketchbook is like my diary, I have never been very good with words so I draw my mind and for fun of course. I just find it very relaxing." I smile as the boy with golden hair edges closer to me. I look up to see his eyes admiring my drawing. I slowly reach one of my fingers out to the butterfly, it crawls onto my finger tip. I bring my finger in front of mine and Jace's face before delicately blowing on the butterfly causing it to flutter off. Our heads follow it as flies away.

Jace's POV

Her emerald eyes come alive as she watches the butterfly. She closes her sketchbook with her tiny hands and puts her pencil behind her ear. Before exhaling and leaning back on the bench. She closes her eyes and smiles. "It's lovely up here, don't you think?" Her eyes are alive again with the same spark the resides in her. Her crimson hair falls delicately around her face, framing it. She is truly beautiful. All I can manage is a nod. She turns to look at me, her emerald eyes gleaming. She smiles lightly before standing up, brushing down her jeans and walking towards the door. I stare after her wondering if I should follow, as if on impulse I run after her. She turns around and smiles.

"Are you following me Jace?" She laughs and continues walking.

"I guess you could call it that…. can I ask you something?" I stare at the back of her head.

"Yeah sure" Her hair bounces with each step.

"How can you act so normally when what happened this morning happened?" I fiddle with my fingers anxious for her response as she stops and slowly swivels around on the ball of her foot. She steps towards me and places her hands on my shoulders pulling herself closer to me. She tilts her head to the side and smiles.

"I'm not acting normally, there is only one thing on my mind at the moment. You" She chuckles nervously, looks down at her feet as she slides her hands down my chest. "Well by all means leave me hanging" She laughs as she pulls away, leaving my chest cold, I shiver and pull her back to me and snake my arms around her back as to squash all the space between us. She joins her hands behinds my neck and and stands up on her tip toes, her nose coming to my chin. I laugh as she furrows her brow, disappointed with her lack of height.

"Can I kiss you?" I bite my lip nervously. Clary pulls my head down towards hers stopping as our noses touch.

"I guess" She whispers as a smirk plastered her face. I smile and lean down the rest of the way and our lips touch. I grip her waist as she slides her fingers into my hair. I lean back lifting her off the floor, not breaking the kiss. I feel her smile against my lips, she pulls back and stares at me intently before leaning forward to kiss me again.

Izzy POV

After I had finished my date and to get his number, I decided against the shopping as I had forgotten my debit card. I will go and pick up Taki's in a few hours, I just need to fetch my card from my bedside table. When I get into the institute, it is quiet. Alec must be out and I have no clue where Clary or Jace could be. Something is going on between them two, Clary is a terrible liar. I chuckle to myself as I walk out of the elevator. I walk down the hallway and into my room, I collect my card and walk out. As I am closing my door, I feel a gust of wind hit my legs. I look to my left and see the door that leads up to the conservatory is swinging open. Huh? I walk over to it and get a feeling that I need to go up. So quietly I creep up the spiral stairs and peer round the door. I nearly scream. Clary and Jace. Clary and Jace kissing! Oh My God. I freaking knew Clary was lying! I knew it! Ok I am going to let Clary or Jace tell me themselves, that is if I am able to contain myself. I smile at the thought of them together. They are actually so cute. I stifle a laugh and I peer round the door again to make sure they didn't hear it. No they didn't, they still trying to swallow each other. Clary is suspended a few feet off of the floor, Jace is holding her by her waist. I have to turn around as I have started to get slightly uncomfortable. I chuckle as I skip down the stairs shutting the door behind me. My phone buzzes.

 _Tonight sounds good to me, text me your address and I will pick you up._

I head out to collect my Taki's order with a big smile on my face.

Clary POV

I walk with Jace down the spiral staircase, our fingers intertwined.

"I like this." Jace says, he has a smile stretching ear to ear. I look up to him and laugh at his goofy smile.

"Me too, it's nice" I bite my lip and look up at him through my eyelashes. Jace pushes me up against the big oak door that leads into the hallway. His hands either side of my face, his golden eyes twinkle mischievously. He leans close to me so his mouth is just by my ear.

"You think it's nice because you have been kissing yours truly, which is possibly the best thing anyone could ask for" He purrs and places a kiss on my jawline.

"Woah slow down mister, if you're not careful your head won't be able to fit through this door, will it?" I smirk as I quickly reach for the door knob and walk happily down the corridor. I turn back and Jace is shaking his head smiling at me before he starts down the corridor after me. He is just about to catch up as I quickly head into my room, shutting the door behind me. I hear his laughter flow through the cracks in the door frame.

I fling myself on my bed and put my sketchbook on my bedside table, then retrieving a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Dear Jonathan,_

 _I am so sorry for the lack of my letters, it has just been so hectic these past few weeks, with moving in and meeting new people. I live with the Lightwoods; Isabelle, Alec, Max, Mayrse and Robert but Mayrse and Robert are barely ever here as the have Clave business that needs, well I don't really know, maybe you might of heard of them because they are in Idris now? Also Jace Herondale lives here with the Lightwoods. Everyone has been so nice to me well most of them. I don't think Alec likes me too much, but I don't know why. Its odd._

 _Good luck in the Academy, you will be great, I just know it. And try not to wreck the house with all your crazy house parties that you will have with all your new friends. *wink wink*_

 _I love you so much big brother and I miss you terribly, I will write again soon._

 _Love your baby sister,_

 _Clary._

I grab my stele and send the letter using the firemail rune. The paper is quickly engulfed in a ball of blue flames, it hisses and spits until its gone. No traces of what I just wrote, left in this room. I sigh as I get off of my bed. I find myself walking to Izzy's room. I knock and a musical voice shouts "Come in". Izzy is sat at her vanity table with an array of tubes and containers scattered over the table top. She turns round and I see her hair is curled in big loose ringlets and her make up is all done up. She doesn't normally get this dressed up for no reason. Hmmmm.

"So why are you all dressed up eh?" I say flopping down her bed, picking up a Vogue magazine and flicking through the pages.

"Oh it's nothing, I look like this everyday." She says turning back to her mirror, avoiding my eye contact.

"Ha. No you don't Izzy, I'm not stupid. Who did you get dressed up for?" I raise my eyebrows and smile at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh all right, I met this guy at the Pandemonium last night and I met up with him this weekend" She lies down next to me and smiles.

"I knew it was a guy! Come on, spill what's his name, what is he?" I say wiggling my eyebrows and setting the magazine down on her bed.

"Well his name is Simon and surprisingly he is a Mundane." She turns on her side propping her head up on her fist.

"A mundane?! I didn't think you were really interested in them" I ask, now intrigued to hear about this mundane who managed to get Isabelle's attention.

"His name is Simon and he actually spilt his drink over me. Which is a downside but he was so sweet and cute the why he got all flustered and nervous about it. I know I don't really go for mundanes but it was something about him that was….different" Her eyes are distant from the present situation, probably thinking about this Simon and how they met. I do hope he isn't like the type of boy who just uses a girl. If he is, he will have three angry shadow hunters after him, Alec, Jace and me. I don't think he want to be on the opposite side of our anger.

"So, what was that about with you and Jace last night then?" Now it was Izzy's turn to be asking the questions. Should I tell her? Well she is going to find out anyway… and she did tell me about this Simon guy. Maybe I should confide in her like best friends do and how she did to me. "Clary?" She nudges me out of my debate with myself.

"Ummm, I guess you could say it's complicated between us at the moment" I feel my hands start to get clammy, my heart starts to speed up.

"Ok then, have you seen him today?" Izzy presses, her face is eager for more information.

"Yes?" My answer came out more like a question than it was an answer, great now I will sound really suspicious.

"Was that a yes or a no?" She laughs at my tone.

"It was a yes, just a minute ago actually" I smile.

"And… come tell me, I wanna know, what did you do?" She edges closer to me.

"Well I guess you could class kissing as an activity.." I brace myself for the inevitable screaming reaction that will come from my supposedly best friend. But its doesn't come.

"I knew it, it was going to happen eventually but you do need to be careful because Jace, well he is Jace. I love him and I love the idea of you and him but he will only do things for himself. I hope he can change but he has been like that for so long" Izzy looks down at the magazine I'm holding.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Why is Izzy telling me this?

"What I mean is Jace does thing that he know will benefit him that's all. I just want you to be careful ok" Izzy says this so seriously that I am actually reconsidering what I have with Jace.

"Your coming with me to a club tonight ok"I Izzy says, she jumps off of her bed and runs up to her closet.

"What! We went to the pandemonium yesterday though!" I groan, scowling at the back of Izzy's head.

"Yeah well I am going with Simon and I want you to go with me" She says taking out several dresses and trying them in front of the mirror.

"Oh no you don't I am going to stay here, snuggle up in my bed with a book from the library and you are going to meet Simon on your own! You're Isabelle Lightwood!" I say sitting up, watching her throw multiple clothing pieces onto her already cluttered bedroom floor.

"You're right when does Isabelle Lightwood ever freak out?" She picks out a beautiful pink dress.

2 hours later.

I am purposely sat near the door so I can get a good look at this Simon guy. Izzy is still in her room lathering herself with hairspray. I hear the deep ringing of the doorbell. I perk up and run for the elevator, repeatedly pressing the down button. The elevator shudders into life and rumbles as I descend to the foyer. The doors peel open and I barrel out of them. I compose myself before walking to the big oak doors. I pull on the heavy door and it creaks. The streams of light pour into the dark foyer. A boy with dark brown curly hair and chocolate eyes step in. He is wearing glasses which suit is face, making him look quite adorable. He is wearing a grey t-shirt with a burgundy hoodie and blue jeans.

"Hi I'm Simon, Is Izzy here?" He smiles as he offers out his hand for a handshake.

 **Hi guys I am thinking of writing another story but this one is when Jace cheats on Clary, that type of story. I know lots of other people have done this before me and it is not original by any means but I would like to know if it would be something you would want to read or would be willing to read? Obviously I would put my own spin on it and make it me own but please let me know because I would love to know what you think. :) Also what do you think of this story at the moment?:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's POV

"Hi I'm Simon, Is Izzy here?" He smiles as he offers out his hand for a handshake. I cautiously take his hand.

"Clary. Yeah she is do you want me to get her for you?" I say confused on how he actually got here, let alone able to see the Institute.

"That would be great thanks, I am taking her to see my band play tonight down at Java Jones, you would be welcome to join if you would like." He beams at me and steps through the door into the Institute.

"Ok why not, Jace and Alec will probably want to come with us as well then" I say walking Simon over to the elevator. How much does he know? What has Izzy told him? I need to cautious with what I let on around him.

"The more the merrier" Simon steps into the elevator and it rattles upwards. Simon is talking away about his band and how they are still undecided on a name as they change it every week. The doors spring open and I see Alec walking towards us. Uh oh. I try to give him a look of _try and be cautious, he's with Izzy_ but he doesn't get the message.

"Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" He raises an eyebrow at Simon and looks him up and down.

"Oh Alec calm down this is Izzy's date, I assume." Jace comes trotting up behind Alec. His blonde hair damp and droplets of water drop onto his cheeks. He must have just been in the shower. Alec doesn't look impressed.

"Simon was telling me about how he was taking Izzy to see his band play and was wondering if we wanted to tag along." I say trying to shift some of the tension hanging over our heads. Jace winks at me. "Well I don't see why not, we have nothing else planned" Jace smirks as he ruffles Alec's hair, gaining him a scowl.

"I am going to stay here and make sure nothing bad happens, you four have fun" Alec shoots Simon a glare before turning on his heels and heading back down the corridor. He couldn't get away quick enough.

"Don't mind him, he is just a little cranky lately. You know stress and all that jazz. But Alec is Alec and he is more of an Introvert anyway" Jace smiles and puts his hand round Simon's shoulder, Simon is looking terribly confused by this point but lets Jace lead him down the corridor.

"Alec stop scowling and cheer up!" I hear a musical voice shout, followed by the click of heels. Izzy walks into view, curled hair, beautifully done makeup and wearing a black dress that showcases her curves with very high black stilettos. I feel a little under dressed compared to Izzy, in my black skinny jeans, grey tank top, dark green zip up hoodie and black converse. Simon's eyes almost pop out of their sockets and I stifle a laugh.

"So are we going then?" Izzy beams at Simon who is returning the smile.

"Yep" Jace smiles angelically at Izzy. Her face turns neutral.

"Oh no way are you two coming, this is a date. Not a double date. Now I know you two aren't fully together yet but I am going with Simon on my own, away from prying eyes." Izzy picks at her nails and I feel my face burn and Simon looks stunned. Jace just smiles. "Well you two kids have fun now, there is a chocolate cake that has my name written on it. Be back by eleven Izzy and don't forget to stay safe, interpret that how you like." Jace grins at Izzy's scowling face and her date fidgeting. He walks over to me and puts his arm round my shoulders, walking us back from Simon and Izzy. Izzy grabs Simons hand and drags him to the elevator.

"Was that really necessary?" I hoist myself up onto the kitchen counter and watch Jace look for something to eat.

"It was funny, just the look on the mundanes face was enough to make me cry with laughter. I cannot believe he was what Izzy was raving about in the Pandemonium." Jace scoffs. He pulls out a chocolate cake with fudge butter icing and chocolate flakes of the top. My mouth waters. "Eureka" He places it down next to me and retrieves two forks and plates. After cutting me a slice and a big one for himself, he leans against the cupboards opposite me. His golden eyes pierce my skin as I eat the cake.

"What?" I swallow a mouth full of chocolatey goodness and lift my head to look at him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" His eyes rake my face for an answer.

"What like a date?" I blush and look down at the half eaten slice of cake.

"Yeah, why not we can watch it in the lounge" He smiles at me.

"Yeah ok" I jump down off the counter and eat my cake.

Once we are in the lounge, I grab a blanket and curl up on the sofa while Jace messes around with the tv.

"This room was renovated a few months ago before you came, Izzy and Max begged and begged and Mayrse and Robert gave in eventually, Max uses it more than Izzy, normally to watch anime or cartoons I think." He finishes as the screen comes alight. "What do you want to watch?" He flops down next to me with remote in hand. I don't know, why did he have to ask me?

"Ummm I don't mind, you choose" I smile up at him and his eyes twinkle. He ends up putting on Dracula in black and white. His arm pulls me closer to him and I snuggle up into his chest. I hear the steady thud of his heart under the muscle. I pull the blanket up to my chin, the combination of Jace and the blanket warm me up quickly. I look up and see that Jace is totally engrossed in this film. I smile and the door creaks open. Alec pokes his head round sees Jace and me and walks in.

"What are you watching?" He asks as he sits in one of the plush armchairs. Jace appears to have not heard Alec or ignoring him.

"Dracula made in 1931" I say, his blue eyes look at me and soften, a small smile tugs the corners of his mouth.

"Of course, he has always had a love for the black and white films" Alec smiles and leans back into his chair and watches the film. He is so confusing at times.

"So what have you been up to?" I whisper loud enough for Alec to hear. He stiffens and hesitates. Jace is so far away in his zone watching this film he doesn't register us speaking.

"I had some business with someone I needed to sort out" He tries to hide a smile but it appears anyway. This someone must be very captivating for Alec to smile about them. I smile at him and he flushes before turning quickly back to the tv screen, not looking at me until it had finished. I wasn't really paying attention to half of it but Alec and Jace were. As the credits rolled up the screen Jace sat back and kissed the top of my head. Alec takes the remote and starts to flick through more films to watch.

"I'm just going to get a drink" I say throwing the blanket back and padding out of the door.

I am about to turn into the kitchen as the sound of a meow breaks the silence. Church. I head down the corridor to where his yowling is. He is staring at the elevator and nudges me forward into it. Confused, I press the down button. As I step out loud sounds of knuckles being smashed against the door ring out. Alongside the thunder and heavy rain outside. I cautiously walk over to the door and open it. I gasp.

"Oh My God! Izzy!" I scream, clapping a hand over my mouth. A man with cat eyes is standing on the doorstep holding Izzy in his arms. She is limp and has blood staining the side of her face and arms. The man and Izzy are completely soaked, Izzy's hair is stringed together as the rain pours over them. Simon is standing behind the man, his face wild with worry. "What did you do to her!" I point my finger at Simon who cowers behind the tall man. I look up a him and only then do I realise that it is Magnus Bane, the warlock who brought me here.

"No time for that biscuit, I need to get her inside now, she's dying!" I let them through, bolting the door and running over to the elevator sending it upwards. I can hear the shallow ragged breaths from the girl behind me. She doesn't have long. The doors slide open and I run down the corridor, Magnus hot on my tail.

"JACE! ALEC! COME QUICK!" I scream. Jace and Alec tumble out of the door and look in horror at the sight before them. Alec looks over at magnus, his eyebrows knit together in confusion before travelling down to see his sister in his arms. He inhales quickly before running over and taking Izzy in his arms.

"Come on we don't have much time!" Magnus urges but Alec is already running down the corridor to the infirmary. We run after him, Jace and Magnus run into the infirmary after Alec. I wait behind to talk to Simon. I hear muffled shouts from an outraged Alec. Simon runs up and is about to enter through the door before I put an arm out to stop him. He is flushed and colour frames his face. He pants and looks at me through his glasses which are sliding down his nose.

"I need to be in there with her, I'm the reason she's dying!" He pants and try shove past me. I shove him back, hard. He stumbles and looks bewildered at me. I gesture for a chair and sit down in one myself. He finally sits down.

"Look I know you want to be in there but it's not the best with her outraged brother and his best friend, yeah. I don't know how much you know but they will kill you if you go in there. Trust me, I want to be in there too, but I need you to tell me what happened" I urge him. He sighs and pushes his glasses back up his nose, he opens his mouth and a bloodcurdling scream piercing through the air. Simon tenses. I nudge him.

"After my band finished our set, I went outside with Isabelle into the alleyway by the coffee shop, it was raining so heavy and I couldn't see a few metres in front of me but Isabelle could. She tensed and told me to go inside. I couldn't will myself to leave her so I trailed behind her. She didn't notice, she thought that I had gone inside. She had a sword which shined. I heard this gurgling sound behind me. There was this black blob and it was hissing and spitting at me. It lunged for me but Izzy jumped in front of me and it bit into her forearm. It was hanging on and she couldn't get it off. Her blood...Her blood was pooling around us, barely being washed away. And then out of no where this blue ball of light came and collided with the blob. Izzy fell back and I caught her. She wouldn't wake up and she was covered in blood and this thick black stuff which was sizzling and spitting like the monster. Then that man with cat eyes ran up to us and picked Izzy up, he told me we had to take her back to the Institute." He took in a ragged breath and put his head in his hands. I sit in the chair beside him listening to the shouts coming from the other side of the door.

"I am going to check how she is wait here" I say pushing the door open. The oak door shuts behind me with a thunk. Three heads look up for a second before busying themselves again. I walk over and sit in the chair, I take Izzy's limp hand and cover it with both of mine. Her dress has been cut and she has bruises decorating her body. On her arm which is nearest to me, there are about ten deep tooth marks. Each oozing with black Ichor and dark red blood. The skin around the bite is taught, shiny and a ugly deep red colour.

"How is she?" I say gripping her hand tighter. Alec looks exhausted, the dark shadows under his eyes look like crescents that are the colour of the night. Jace buries his head in the crook of my neck and shakes his head, his arms encircle me in a hug and his hair tickles my jawline. Magnus rests his hand on Alec's shoulder and Alec rests his had over Magnus's. "Magnus has done all he can but he isn't sure if she will make it" Jace whispers into my neck. He pulls me up, sits in my chair and pulls me onto his lap. I hold Izzy's hand again. I lean back onto Jace's chest and let a tear roll down my cheek. The door to the infirmary creaks open slowly. Simon comes down the aisle, shoulders hunched. Alec snaps his head in Simons direction, the fury is evident in his face. Magnus seems to whisper something to him but Alec pushes him off and stands up, he pulls out a throwing knife from his belt. Jace pushes me up quickly and rushes over to Alec, who is slowly turning red. Simon who is oblivious to the rage building up in Alec walks over to the edge of her bed.

"Alec no…" Jace raises his voice and Alec is sitting down before he dodges Jace and Magnus, jumps over a chair and tackles Simon to the floor. Knife at his throat, Simon is silent, fear clouds his face. I run over to them as Alec pulls back and punches Simon in the nose, he is about to throw another before Jace pulls him off and throws him down into a chair. I pick up Simon and sit him on a bed and grab a first aid kit to attend to his pouring nose. His blood splatters the hospital white bed covers. He is holding his head back and pinching his nose. I get a wipe and mop up the blood. He looks at me with grateful eyes. "Don't mind Alec, he is just worried about Izzy, she will pull through you'll see". I sit down next to him and we look over at the girl in the bed opposite. Her chest rises and falls slowly her eyes are shielded by her eyelids which are covered with her makeup that has ran and smudged due to the rain making her eyes looked bruised. "This is all my fault" Simon shakes his head and looks down at his hands.

"No Simon, you had no way of knowing this would happen, however you listening to her would have helped but not entirely" I rub his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "But what was that thing that attacked her, I don't understand" He shakes his hands. I open my mouth to answer him.

"Nothing that concerns you Mundane!" Alec spits, his face scowling at him. Simon shrinks down into himself. "I think it is about time you got going, your mommy will be missing you" He glares at Simon.

"I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me" Simon folds his arms across his chest.

"Oh do you want a bet.." Alec gets up but Jace shoves him back down hard. Alec scowls.

"What my _parabatai_ is trying to say is we will get in touch once she has made any progress" Jace has his hand on Alec's chest, Simon looks at me in attempt for me to get him to stay. I smile sadly at him. He nods, gets up and walks out. The door swings behind him.

"Alexander you can calm now, ok she will be fine, out of all the Lightwoods I have come across in my life, you two are the strongest I know, not to mention the stubbornness you both hold". Magnus throws Alec a sad smile before busing himself with Izzy again. I walk over to the two of them, Alec looks broken and Jace doesn't look much better. I don't think I just act. I pull Alec in for a hug. He tenses before hugging me back. I pull Jace in and the three of us are standing at the edge of her bed, wrapped up in each others arms. I feel something wet on my neck and hear Alec's ragged breaths. He's crying. Jace whispers in his ear quiet enough so I can't hear. He nods before untangling himself from the mass of limbs we have all caused. Alec's face is blotchy, his blue eyes are more luminous than ever as the tears over spill. Blue light catches my ear and Magnus is concentrating the magic on Izzy's arm causing the redness to dim a bit but ever so slightly. I go over to look at the wound on her arm, I reach my hand to one of the puncture wounds. The inside of the crater where the tooth left is black. It seems strangely similar, something I can't quite put my finger on. I try and will myself to remember before a series of lines flash through my eyes. A rune? A rune like one I have never seen before, this is strange. I pull out my _stele_ and draw the rune in the air. After I am finish it disappears into smoke. That did a lot. I sit back into my chair with a humph. Its pointless, Izzy is getting worse, I drew a rune that I have no clue what it does and everyone in the room is looking at me like I am crazy. A loud crash reverberates through the air.

"God damn that mundane. I will kill him." Alec clenches his fists at his side. The door pushes open and a mop of silvery hair falls into the the room. I don't need to see his face to know who it is. Jonathan.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is Chapter 5 :) I would love to know what you think of the story so far ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Clary POV

"Jon? What are you doing here?" I push past the confused stares to the mop of silver that is now towering over me. He looks confused.

"I don't know, one moment I was training and the next I'm falling through the door" He looks around the Infirmary. I wrap my arms around my brother, crushing the space between us. He reciprocates and lifts me off the ground. "I've missed you so much Jon you don't understand," I say into his shoulder. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head. Jace.

"Who is this?" He lifts an eyebrow and looks Jon up and down.

"This is my brother Jace, Jonathan" I laugh. Jonathan looks at Jace cautiously, before outstretching his hand. Jace takes it and firmly shakes it. A loud sparking sound is heard, followed by a scream of pain. Jonathan's head shoots up and his eyes fall on the bed. He runs over to Magnus.

"I have seen this before, you need to clean the holes out completely so there is no ichor because otherwise this strain of demon poison just does the opposite of your magic, so essentially it's technically killing her. See we get taught this at the academy" Jonathan rushes over to the counter where the disinfectant and cotton wool balls are and starts to clean out the thick black gunk out of the craters in Izzy's arm. The ichor comes out like clay and reveals the red muscle and tissue of her arm. After it has all been cleaned out Magnus starts up again.

"That's all I can do, we have to wait for her to wake up on her own" Magnus says wiping moisture off his glittery forehead. "Alexander you need some food so you are coming with me to Taki's and we can get Izzy's favourite for when she wakes up, and before you can protest there is absolutely nothing you can do here and we need to have a word" Magnus raises an eyebrow at him before heading off.

"Fine, there better be someone by her side at all times" he growls before stomping after the Warlock.

I start to clean up, I collect all the different coloured bottles and soiled gauze and bandages and clean them away. I feel two hands snake around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. His hot breaths tickle my jawline and the skin on my neck where he is kissing me tingles with excitement. Locks of golden tendrils fall onto my collar bone.

"Why did your brother help like that? He doesn't know us?" Jace whispers in my ear.

I turn around to meet his gaze, I place my hands on his broad muscled shoulders. I smile.

"Jon has always cared so deeply for people and has always wanted to do anything he can to help someone. My brother is very selfless, he always thinks of others before himself because he has had to. He has had to look after and basically raise me when we were growing up as our parents were always away on Clave business." I smile over at my brother who is sitting by the side of Izzy's bed, holding onto her hand and gently cleaning her face. Jace turns to look and stares. I walk past him and over to my brother.

"Hey let me do that" I smile at him and take the damp cloth from his calloused fingers. He smiles up at me. I gently start to clean away the dried blood and ruined makeup to leave the fresh glowing skin of Izzy. Beautiful as ever. Jonathan is staring at Izzy. Probably captivated by her beauty. Her chest rises and falls lightly and delicately as I brush all of the knots and tangles out of her hair. When I am finished she looks like normal Izzy.

"Hey is there any way I could trouble either of you for a drink?" Jon clears his throat and stands up,

"Yeah sure, follow me and I will get you one" Jace gestures to the door and Jonathan follows him both chatting away like they are old friends. I laugh to myself and settle down in the chair. I scoot closer to the bed and hold her hand.

"Oh Izzy, please wake up, there is something I really want to ask you and it is really important actually. I know mundane doctors say when you talk to people in coma's there is a high possibility that they can hear you and I hope you can. I need you to wake up soon or I feel Alec will actually explode. I will call Simon when you wake up, though, he has already done enough to contribute to the situation. My brother is here at the moment, I drew this rune and it transported him here, he was the one who actually saved your life." I sigh, the is no sign of response in her. I doubt there will be for a while. It would be too miraculous if she did. And miracles don't really happen in our world, luck is more accurate but miracles are rare. "Raziel, if you can hear me. Help Izzy. I know she probably means nothing to you but please, she means too much to everyone to lose her to a coma. Just please make her wake up soon." I look down at the slender fingers being held in my hand, which were once beautifully painted red nails are now chipped and scuffed. The doors swing open and Alec and Magnus walk in with several take-out bags. They sit in the surrounding seats close to Izzy's bed and start to unpack the food.

"Here you are Biscuit, Alec told me you liked this" Magnus passed over a plastic container filled with noodles, chicken, prawns, beef, bean sprouts. The lot. My stomach rumbles and my mouth waters.

"Alec I love you. You too Magnus." Magnus winks at me and I get a tender smile from Alec. I grab a pair of chopsticks and dig into my noodles. Jace and Jonathan join us some time later and start to eat the food provided.

I am sitting on Jace, leaning against his hard chest eating the last of my noodles. He has his arms around my waist and his hands join together just over my stomach. I look around the room. The lights are dimmed so it makes the room look less harsh and cold. Alec has his fist propping up his sleeping head, Magnus is curled up onto the chair sleeping like a cat and Jonathan in asleep on one of the beds next to us. He said that he will go back to Idris after Izzy wakes up, which he says will be a few days. But I think he just wants to meet her. I smile at the thought of them together, they seem to me much more suitable together than her and Simon. Jace is awake now. I can tell because his breathing is irregular and isn't as heavy. He grunts and squeezes me ever so slightly, his actions are heavy from sleep. I laugh softly and he exhales slowly, steadying his breathing.

I see in the corner of my eye, a twitch of movement. I look over to where the movement originates, Izzy's fingers are twitching. The movements are jarring and sudden. Her fingers seem to dance suddenly and then stop. I elbow Jace in the stomach and he lets out a low groan. "Jace! Izzy is moving!" I whisper harshly.

"Its just a muscle spasm, she won't be waking up anytime soon I don't think," He says repositioning underneath me. "Your brother is scary" he grumbles.

"Jon?! He is one of the gentlest people ever" I say slightly astonished.

"You mean a lot to him, let's leave it at that" Jace says, I can hear him smiling. I shake my head and smile. I turn myself around so I am straddling him. I run my fingers through his golden hair which is a dirty colour in the dim lights of the Infirmary. My fingers travel down his face, skimming his cheekbones and his jaw line, they run down his neck to where his parabatai rune is underneath his collarbone. I trace the swirls and curls of the black ink binding Jace to Alec and Alec to Jace. "Why doesn't Alec like me?" I say looking at the rune covered chest.

"He takes some time to warm up the people, once that warming period is over he is fiercely loyal and will love you unconditionally. Otherwise, he would have ditched me years ago." Jace pulls my chin up with his finger so my emerald eyes connect with his golden eyes. His eyes sparkle under the dim lights. He leans up and plants a kiss on my forehead, his lips touch my skin ever so gently yet they send ripples of excitement through my body. I tip my face up and kiss him. I melt against him, my hands exploring his shoulders and back underneath his t-shirt. I can feel the muscles contract under my touch. I smile against his lips. He smiles back. I pull back, keeping my eyes closed for a second longer than I should.

When I open them Jace is looking at me intently, studying my face with a playful grim on his face. He runs his fingers through my hair, playing with a curl. I lean against his chest and listen to his heart. He rests his chin on my head and pulls me closer to him with both arms wrapped around me. I hear heavy breathing coming from behind me, too heavy. I sit up quickly, making Jace groan loudly when I hit my head on his jaw. I jus off of Jace and rush over to Izzy's side. Her chest is rising rapidly.

"Clary it's nothing trust me, she will be fine…" Jace starts.

"No something is wrong, I can feel it" I interrupt him and pull down my t-shirt exposing a fresh parabatai rune. Jace looks a little taken aback.

"When did you two become parabatai?" He says examining the rune under my collar bone. "A few days ago, we didn't tell anyone because we were going to tell everyone when Robert, Mayrse and Max were here. I know its dramatic but Izzy really wanted to. It makes it sound like we are getting married but it is Izzy. Jace, I feel it, something is wrong, there is just this string that gets tighter and tighter and I can't make it stop…" I stop talking as I feel something wet roll down my face. I put my fingers up to my nose and touch the liquid. Blood. My head snaps to Izzy, her nose is leaking blood as well. "Jace what's happening?" I gasp. I feel myself start to fall to the fall. I clatter to the ground like a rag doll. I can't feel anything, my hearing is muffled. The lights of the room snap on quickly. I say Jace and Jonathan's face in my view. They are shouting something at me. I feel warm liquid start to come out of my ears. Both of their faces go white and frantic. I feel myself being lifted and placed onto a hard mattress. I feel the heat of another person beside me. Izzy. They must have pushed the beds together because I can feel Izzy's hand in mine. The string in my chest is getting tighter and tighter. I know this is Izzy dying. I won't let you die, Isabelle. I won't. I open myself up and let my energy and adrenaline flow through me. I feel it start to slowly seep through my body to my fingers which are intertwined with Izzy's. I am passing my engird to her, I didn't know you could do that. I start to feel cold as my energy flows into Izzy. I feel the tightness in my chest loosen, the grip on my hand gets tighter and tighter until the tightness in my chest is not there anymore. My eyes are fluttering and my head rolls to the side where Izzy is. She is sitting up, she looks amazed that she is awake before her head snaps to me. I feel the flow of blood from my ears and nose get heavier. Izzy's eyes widen at the sight at me. I can see her shouting at me and the others. Magnus is next to her casting some kind of magic, sparks are flying off and out of his fingers. I all I can think is I saved Izzy, I saved her, she doesn't have to die. I am ripped from my thoughts by a searing, burning pain spreading up my body. I open my mouth to scream, but I can't hear anything. I feel Izzy grab both hands. I feel so tired and cold. I am shivering violently and the pain is unbearable. I can feel the tears wet my cheeks. There is a sudden blue flash until everything goes black.

 **Sorry for the late update, I have been having mock exams for the past two weeks :/ I hope you like this chapter ;) Please let me know what you think of the story so far ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

"Clary… Clary!" A muffled shout rings through my brain but is quickly silenced by the searing pain burning my body. I feel like I am on fire. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I am starting to panic, I can't feel anything other than the pain.

"Clary calm down, it's Izzy. I need you to breath, in and out. There is something happening and we have no clue what it is. Magnus is going to help you open your eyes now, don't panic. He is trying to talk away the majority of the pain."

My eyelids slowly peel open and the light blinds me for a second. The white light dims and I can make out two faces. Izzy and Magnus. Alec, Jace and Jon are nowhere to be seen. The pain in my body dulls. I feel a warm trickle down the sides of my neck and then down my face, my vision goes red. I inhale quickly, which was a mistake as when I do I inhale the blood and it sticks to my throat like it is tar. I cough and cough and cough, splattering the white sheets with spots of crimson. Izzy sobs and stifles a scream. I can't stop coughing, my throat is being plastered with a thick tar-like substance which is increasing in thickness. It becomes so thick I am not able to breathe, I start to choke and gasp for air.

"Clary! Hold on!" Izzy screams at my state. She leans me forward and leans me over and rubs my back in the attempt to loosen the blockage in my throat. It works and I can feel it moving up my throat. Wait it is moving. Something living is in my throat. I cough and splutter and the liquid that is coming out of my mouth as I am coughing is turning darker and darker before it is black.

"What is going on! Magnus!" Izzy screams patting my back and throwing a worried look at Magnus, who is panting, his magic is drained. He can't do anything now. As the thing moves slowly up my throat, a film of red on my eyes starts to get lighter and the pain begins to fade. Jace, Jon and Alec rush into the room both wild-eyed when their gaze lands on me coughing up a black fluid which is getting thicker and thicker. "What are you doing we need to get what's blocking her throat out! Pat her back she can't breathe! She's turning blue!" Izzy is crying, tears pouring down her face. Jace and Alec do what Izzy is doing. Jonathan stands stunned in the doorway, his face as white as a sheet. No oxygen is getting into my body and I start to feel very faint. I gag as the thing moves up my throat. I am so close, I can hear Izzy sobbing as I choke once more as a vast amount of thick black sludge comes out of my mouth followed by a huge black looking slug. A demon. A demon has been in my throat causing this sudden illness and pain. I collapse back onto the bed, breathing heavily, taking in as much oxygen as I can whilst Izzy gasps at the demon that has come out of my throat. The red from my eyes disappears and the pain is reduced to a dull throb, the sides of my head and neck are drenched in blood. My chin is covered in the black slime mixed with blood from my nose.

Magnus speaks some foreign demonic language to the slug, it sounds harsh and like trash. The demo speaks back in a fiery tone. I go limp and concentrate on my breathing. The conversation continues until it is ended suddenly with a high pitched screech.

"What was it saying?" Izzy breathes heavily.

"It was saying she is the key to unlocking the secret. All she need to do is seek of the answers and she will find them. And that we will all bow down…"

"To what?" Jace urges.

"Well, you killed it before it could tell me. The real question is how did the demon get into Clary here" Magnus stutters from breathlessness.

"I need to clean Clary, she has demon ichor all over her" Izzy says.

"I'll carry her, Alec stay here with Magnus so he can gain some strength from you" Jace's voice rings through my ears. I feel two strong arms pick me up bridal style. I feel myself being carried out of the room, I am struggling to keep myself conscious.

I suddenly feel water flow over my hair and hands gently washing the blood and ichor away. The layer of grime from the painful few hours are being washed away like nothing happened. I lean back onto the chest behind me, unable to keep myself upright. My eyes wander upwards to find a mop of dripping golden hair and long dark tangles beside it. Izzy and Jace. Izzy is rummaging through my shampoos, conditioners and body wash before she disappears. Jace skims my cheekbone with his fingers, gently rubbing away any ichor or blood.

"You really scared me. I was terrified that is was going to lose you. You mean the world to me already and it has only been a short time I have known you, but I think I love you, Clary Morgenstern."

"You..you love me?" I splutter through the water.

"Well, you are my girlfriend" he chuckles lightly.

"Girlfriend?" The water drips from Jace's chin and onto my forehead.

"Yes and I'm your boyfriend" He takes one of my hands in his and with the other gently wipes away the dirt. He kisses my forehead lightly and Izzy waltzes in with an array of coloured bottles. She hands one to Jace and tells him to rub it in my hair while she washes my arms.

When I am as clean as I was before, Jace leaves to get me some clothes while Izzy helps me get dry and when Jace delivers the clothes he waits outside. Izzy helps me get changed into dry clothes before calling Jace in to carry me to bed.

"I am going to see how Alec is" Izzy leaves the room and shuts the door quietly behind her. I pull the covers up to my chin.

"I am going to get changed and I will come back" Jace walks to the door, opens it and leaves me alone. I stare at the ceiling listening to my heart beat. Why did Jon not touch me? Why wouldn't he help? I wonder if he will still be here tomorrow. The lights in my room are off and the pale moon beams seep through the cracks in my curtains. They cast a silver glow in my room, illuminating the shadows of furniture. My door opens slowly and a golden stream of light fall into my room. A dark silhouette slides in and silently shuts the door behind them. The figure creeps over to the bed and I can tell by the silent movements it is Jace. He pulls back the cover and quickly gets in. I can immediately feel his warmth as soon as he gets in. He is only wearing his pyjama bottoms. I snuggle closer to his warm chest. He pulls me closer to him and let myself relax into the shapes and curves of his body. I let myself be lulled to sleep by the sound of him breathing.

When I wake up, my body is racked with aches. My muscles are stiff like they have been dumped with cement during the night, my head is pounding like someone is trying to bury an icepick in my skull. I roll over but a sleeping Jace blocks my way. Shadows dance across the bones in his face making them look sharper and more defined. He opens one eye slowly, the golden disc gazes back at me before shutting. He rolls over, eyes still closed and grabs something from the bedside table. He rolls back over and takes my arm and turns it over, so the underside is facing upwards. In his hand is a stele, which he uses to draw an iratze before putting the stele nuder the pillow. Keeping his eyes shut the whole time.

"How did you know?" I whisper.

"I have been doing one every few hours, you grow restless if I don't" He mumbles sleepily.

I snuggle closer to his warm body and he wraps two arms around me and nudges his head in-between my shoulder and neck.

"You're growing soft mister Herondale" I whisper into his hair. He chuckles lightly sending ripples of movement through his body.

"I am not and you know it" His voice goes deadly serious for a moment, straight after I hear him smile. "It's your fault".

"How is it my fault?" I laugh quietly and the sound makes my head thud a little harder so I stop abruptly.

"Because you are so intoxicating" Jace is staring up at the ceiling, every so often his eyes flick to me and then back to the ceiling. I smile and sit up. A bit too fast because my head suddenly goes light and my vision blackens. I get pushed down onto my bed by a strong hand.

"You seriously are stupid Clary Morgenstern," Jace says sternly. I frown and sit back up again swatting away his attempts to push me down. My skin crawls and I feel as if something is not quite right, my eyes shoot to the door as a scream is let out. Izzy.

I take off running down the corridor, Jace quick on my tail. I ignore the banging in my head and the pain all over my body. I run to the origin of the scream. I run into the library to find Izzy and Jonathan backed into a corner.

"What's wrong?!" I pant, strands of my hair is sticking to my clammy forehead. I suddenly don't feel well. I can feel the fever bubbling up inside me like water in a kettle. I shake off the cold sweats and look across the room to the two in the corner. Jace looks as bewildered as I am. Izzy points to the floor in front of the fireplace. I edge closer, my head spinning from the movement that is taking place. I peer over the sofa to look at the wooden floor. In a circle of blood is a head, a head of what seems a faerie.

"Well, how did this get here?" Jace goes over to examine the head further.

"How should I know Jace, I came in here to show Jonathan the library and saw the poor fellow just staring at me." Izzy puts her hands on her hips and scowls at Jace as if his question is completely irrelevant. They are arguing now, their voices become muffled and I can hear my heart beat in my ears, taking over any other noise that is surrounding me. No one seems to notice as all three of them are arguing. I grab the edge of the sofa to stabilise myself and gently lower myself to the ground. My heart is racing and racing as if it is a matter of life or death. My eyes go blurry and everything around me softens and becomes lighter and brighter. Like I am in a dream. The colours around me are more intense and overwhelming. I can feel the beads of sweat drip down my face. I rub my clammy hands on my t-shirt and focus on the grains of the wood on the floor. In an attempts to stabilise my vision and other senses. My attempts don't work. I see a cloudy figure squat right in my face, they snap their fingers in front of my face angrily. Jace. He is always like this after an argument, despondent and irritated. I hear a muffled 'humph' come from him as he picks me up and leans me against his chest. I grab his t-shirt in my fist and curl it around my fist, trying to ground myself to reality instead of the hallucinations I am currently in. I hear giggles of children playing, adults arguing, the clashes and scraps of metal against metal, the slams of a knife into wood. All the sounds of a working, thriving Institute. But is it really? Behind all the expected, is there any unexpected? Any corruption or deceit? Is it as really pure as the stories say? I slip into a hallucination as everything goes black.

 **Sorry about the late update and for how short it is, I have just been really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review it or message me as I would love to know your opinions on it so far. Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichor everywhere. It is seeping out of the walls, staining the wood and the floors and the tapestries that line the stone walls of the Institute. Feet are running towards the screeches and howls. My jeans are ripped and my white t-shirt is stained with blood and mud, my converse are stained and torn. I look down at my hands and see an abundance of cuts decorate them, blood has dried all up my arms and my face and I can feel it tighten my skin as it dries. I open my door and the howls get louder. Where is Jace? And Izzy? And Alec? I have to find them, I run towards the howls. The corridors change and turn into things I have never seen before. I see a small figure running towards me, a little girl no older than 6 in a white night dress which is bloody and torn. Her golden hair is tangled and matted, her face is tear stained and her eyes are red and puffy. She runs into me and hugs my legs. I crouch down so I am eye level with her.

"Help me" She sniffles wiping a tear away.

"What has happened?" I say frantically. The screams and howls get louder and louder. Whatever is in the Institute is getting closer. I see the shadows on the back wall.

"Quick get in here!" I whisper quickly indicating to the door next to us. I open it quickly and let the girl run inside, I shut the door behind us and push a sofa in front of it. I hear something moving outside the door. I don't have any weapons! I push the girl into the far corner of the room and tell her "Get down and stay quiet ok, everything will be ok".

I see a seraph blade propped up against the wall, I run to get it and the blade immediately lights up. I hide behind a wall, peering around to see the door shuddering. The little girl starts to sniffle and cry. The door shatters and shrapnel sprays everywhere, digging into the floorboards and furniture. A big black demon crawls into the room. Ichor is dripping off of it onto the floor making the wood sizzle and disintegrate. The demon isn't one definite shape, it molds and changes as it slides further into the room. The only prominent features of this creature are its deep blood red eyes. I step out from behind the wall with my seraph blade blazing and crackling. Its eyes focus onto me and it growls dripping more ichor onto the floor. The little girl is crying loudly from the corner and at the sound of her cries the demon looks more interested in her. It starts to move past me before it cries out loudly. I pull my seraph blade out of its stomach and ichor pours out of the place where my blade was. With one swift movement, the demon throws me across the room. I hit the wall hard, my vision blurs and I can see the demon towering over the little girl. I scream "NO!". I push myself up and run over. The girls screams are silenced and all that is left of her is a small bloodied body in a heap on the floor, her blood pooling around her creating a gruesome puddle. I scream and scream with tears pouring out of my eyes. The demon crawls over to me and picks me up in its slimy tentacles. My skin burns from the ichor but I don't care, it was my fault that girl died. The demon starts to shake me.

"Clary wake up!" falls out of its mouth. "Clary wake up!" It shouts shaking me violently shakes me, I scream as I am released from its grip and hit the wall hard.

I scream and try to sit up quickly so I can run away from it. I open my eyes to find that I am in my bedroom. I look at my wrists. They both have a rope around them and are tied to a bedpost. I look down at my feet, the same has happened there too. I look up and see Jace. His hair is ruffled and his face is red and blotchy. He is straddling my torso with his hands tightly gripped my arms. He shakes me.

"Clary." He says slowly sighing with relief.

"Jace." My voice is hoarse and scratchy. "Why am I tied up?" I say pulling and straining at the bindings, I feel the rope dig into my flesh and the already red stained rope goes a deeper shade of red and blood starts to slowly seep down my wrist and onto the bed sheets which ar also red stained. I struggle harder.

"Stop Clary! I had to tie you up because you were thrashing around and we couldn't hold you down" He says slowly. He reaches to touch my face and I flinch, not meaning too. I see hurt flash across his face.

"I am going to untie you now ok, but don't struggle, you will make your wrists worse." He sets to work at untying my bindings. I have a deep red mark where the rope has dug into my flesh braceletting my wrists and ankles. When I am freed I sit up and hug my knees.

"What's happening to me?" I rest my forehead on my knees and close my eyes. I feel a light warmth on my right hand. I grip his hand and pull him towards me, putting my arms around his neck. He immediately pulls me closer. "I don't know but we are going to find out, I promise." He says into my neck finishing with a kiss. I pull back and look at his face. I smile at his stern default face. He furrows his brow at me, confused. I run my thumb down his lips, feeling the curves and creases. I feel a sharp pain from my wrist. I tense as I look at it. I close my eyes and ignore the grotesque bracelet which has a hold on my wrist. I feel a wave of dizziness pass over me, I feel myself go wake and I fall into Jace's arms.

"Clary, Clary. No. Don't go stay with me!" Jace shakes me. I stare up at him and blink. I watch his blonde hair fall into his face obstructing his line of sight. I grip his arm tightly.

"I don't want to go Jace. Don't let me go back there, it's so real" I say holding his arm tightly. I feel myself being tugged into the other dimension, which is like my one but different somehow.

I open my eyes. I am in the Insitute kitchen and Jace is in here. He is pacing angrily muttering something to himself.

"Jace, are you ok?" I hesitantly ask.

"Are you stupid?" He shoots me a venomous glare.

"Umm no, I'm not. What's wrong?" I walk towards him and reach to put my hand on his arm to try and soothe him. He grabs my wrist tightly before I touch him. He tightens his grip until the pain is excruciating.

"Oh Jace that's hurting," I say pulling my wrist away from him. He doesn't let go.

"I'm glad it's hurting, at least, I will be able to restore some balance in this twisted world" He smiles at me like I am an object. He grabs a chair and forces me to sit down. He binds me to the chair using a rune. As he stands up he pulls out his seraph blade. I widen my eyes at him. Is this real? This is real. This is real. Jace smiles at me as he drags his seraph blade dow the middle of my chest opening up a chasm of blood. I can hear the droplets hit the floor even through my screams of terror and pain. He cuts me several times over my body before cutting my t-shirt and short off. Not that it would have made any difference they were ripped to shreds. I watch my dignity hit the floor along with my bloodied t-shirt. Jace laughs and presses the tip of his blade into my throat. I gasp through my sobs and I stifle a scream. He moves the blade slowly down until it rests above my heart.

"No Jace please don't do this. I'm begging you." I plead through my tears. He crouches down and looks me straight in the eye. "Oh but I do." He pushes the blade into my chest. I gasp for air, tears are streaming down my face. My eyes fall shut.

"Clary wake up, wake up, please. Come back from wherever you are. Please".

I feel my eyelids pull open and a bright light is shone into my eye. I squint. "Well she's conscious, that's a good sign". A deep voice says.

"Thanks for that Alec, good observations." A female voice says laced with sarcasm. Izzy.

I open my eyes. "Clary, your back let me help you up" Izzy is sat on my bed next to me and props me up against my headboard.

"How am I alive?" I say looking around. The bathroom door opens and a tall blonde haired figure emerges. Jace. He comes rushing over. "Clary thank god..." He begins until he is interrupted by my screams. He takes a step closer and reaches his hand out to me. I scramble as fast as I can away from him. He is never touching me again. I don't understand how I survived that. He pierced my heart. A fatal injury, I should be dead.

"Jace out. Now!" Izzy says sternly. Jace's backs off, he looks confused. Alec pulls him out of the room. I feel my heart rate calm and slow down. Izzy is looking at me completely terrified.

"What happened Clary?" Izzy grabs my hand and takes it in hers. I pull it out of her grasp and fiddle with my fingers.

"I should be dead, I can't be alive. Not after what he did to me." I cry.

"What did he do to you, Clary?" Izzy looks hurt.

"He tortured me and stabbed me. I can show you what he did if you want." I sniffle. Izzy nods hesitantly. I pull down part of my t-shirt to reveal a big red ugly scratch with blood dried around it. Izzy gasps.

"Jace didn't do this Clary. You have been having hallucinations but in actual fact, something is making you go to other dimensions. I have heard of this before, it is very rare and only very powerful beings can force some to do this against their will, magic is often involved. I can tell you whatever has done this to you, isn't good." Izzy says gravely.

I am shocked it felt so real. I try and force my brain to fit together the pieces but the connections don't fuse.

"Why can't I remember?" I hit the bed with frustration. Izzy moves a little closer to me, probably worried I will explode or something.

"It's like a block on your memory which will be permanently there until we find who is doing this and until then whenever you hallucinate and when you awaken you will believe it to be real." She plays with the cotton bedsheet like she wants to say something but can't bring herself to do it.

"I need some air," I say suddenly feeling queasy. I dash out of the room and down the corridor to the elevator. I can hear faint shouts behind me probably Izzy shouting for Jace and Alec. But the shouts soon dissipate into nothing as I fly out of the institute door and down onto the streets of New York. I have no idea where Jonathan went, probably home. It wouldn't surprise me. I know he loves me so much but he has never been good with bad situations and tends to run from them. I should send him a fire message later.

I keep on running and running down the streets blending into the crowds, my converse are slapping against the sidewalk. I pull down an alleyway to catch my breath. I feel sick to my stomach. I lean on the wall for support and slowly slide down until I am sitting on the cold damp floor. I can feel the cold seeping through my clothes chilling me to my bones. I feel like I am going to pass out. My head gets heavier and heavier. I suddenly lose all control of my limbs and go limp like a ragdoll. I feel myself being picked up by rough arms. Not Jace's. My heart starts to beat quicker. Who has me right now? Am I in danger, if I am I can't do anything about it.

"We have you now Morgenstern." A deep voice whispers into my ear.

 **Please review ^_^ I love to read them. Sorry for the gap between updates :(**


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy POV

"Clary wait!" I shout even though I know it is futile as she has bolted out the door and down the corridor.

"JACE! ALEC!" I shout running out of Clary's bedroom. Both of them come barrelling down the hall.

"What, Is Clary ok?" Jace wrings his wrist, it is his tick when he is anxious he couldn't keep his hands still.

"We need to go after her, I can feel it..." before I could finish Jace was running down the hall. Alec was looking at me, his eyes were swimming with worry.

"I felt it, Alec, I felt all her pain. I felt the blade enter my chest. I felt everything she felt..." I say as we run down the corridor and into the elevator.

"You do, as parabatai, feel what they feel. I don't feel how he is feeling emotionally but I get a tightness in my core which I can't shake if something isn't right" We burst through the door and run to the edge of the street, I see a blur of blonde hair bobbing in the crowd.

"Look, Jace," I say pointing. I take off running after the blonde hair, Alec is hot on my tail. Jace is running incredibly fast like his life depended on it. I feel a searing pain in my stomach, I try to brush it off but my stomach burns and the searing pain creeps up to my torso. I fall to the ground and Alec is picking me up quickly.

"Iz are you ok?" He shouts as he sets me on my feet. "Your face is white as paper, what's happened. Is it Clary?".

I grab Alec's arm to steady me, my head is spinning and the pain is getting worse. I fall against my brother losing all control of my legs. He quickly picks me up and holds me against his chest.

"It's ok Iz you will both be ok, both of you will," He says looking around frantically, for Jace but he is long gone. I feel like a blade is cutting down my stomach. I cry out and pedestrians are staring at us. I feel a slight burn of a stele, I look around. We are in an alleyway and Alec is glamouring us.

"Can't have people peering in on business that is not their own" Alec says mid rune. I can bearly hear him over the pains racking my body. Alec is talking but I can't hear anything he says over the pain bubbling up beneath my skin.

"Jace where are you?... No, I haven't found Clary...Well, I am currently carrying Izzy...She dropped to the ground that's why I can't exactly leave her in the middle of a street with mundanes staring at her writhing in pain...Oh I don't know why she dropped to the floor Jace she was screaming...Where are you?...Ok, I will be there in 10 seconds, bye. Right Izzy that was Jace on the phone we have to get to him, he's just around the corner can you run?" He is shaking me. I shake my head lightly feeling nauseous. My head hits Alec chest as he runs, each time my head hits the hard chest of my brother the pain intensifies. I feel sick to my stomach and the pain has subsided to a dull throbbing pain. I. Can't. Think. Straight. I need to be looking for Clary not being held by my brother.

"Alec put me down I can walk now," I say weakly. Alec complies and places me down lightly, his arm is supporting my back just in case. Forever worrying. Once he is satisfied I have my balance he drags me along around a corner and into an alley where a hunched figure is pacing. Jace. He is clutching something tight in his hands, so tight that his hands were white with tension. I push the pain and the nauseous feeling to the back of my mind, I need to find Clary. I walk up to Jace, I reach out and put my hand on his arm gently. Jace looks at me, his eyes are wild and mad. His hair is tousled from running. I look down to his hands to see what he is holding. It is a shoe, a single converse, light blue splattered with blood.

"It's Clary's. I know because I brought them for her. She wanted to a pair so I got her some, only a few days ago" He says coldly. I gently put my hand on the shoe and tilt it so I could see the blood. It is a big splatter which consisted of several spots varying size.

"There is more over there" Jace points to a darker part of the alley, I proceed with slight caution. Jace stays where he is and I can hear Alec whispering something to him and Jace replies with something flat and cold. I take out my witchlight, the light winks on and illuminates the wall. The wall is splattered with blood, a macabre painting. I stone drops to my stomach, this is the pain I was feeling. This is the pain Clary felt. I crouch down to examine the wall more closely. Clary is smart she wouldn't have gone without a fight. But there was nothing. No sign of a struggle just a sign overpowering. Something must have been seriously wrong if she couldn't fight back. I can feel the feeling of nauseous pushing its way back into my head, followed by a pounding headache. I walk steadily back over to Jace and Alec.

"Something has happened there was no sign of a struggle and that isn't like her. Surely there is a sign she left?" I say grasping at straws.

"I don't know I just don't know," Jace says, he walks back over to the wall to examine it.

"Who would want to take Clary?" Alec says emotionless as ever. "Anyway, where did her brother run off too? I didn't see him leave".

"He said he had someone to see, I couldn't understand why he was running off when his sister was in danger," I say shaking my head a small part of me is angry at him.

"Look we are not going to find anything here, we need to get back to the institute she could come back, unlikely I know but we can do nothing out here," Alec says calmly. Jace is staring at the blood on the wall. Alec's phone rings and he answers it walking away from me. I walk over to Jace.

"Jace we need to head back to the institute, there is nothing for us here," I say resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I am trying to search for anything to show us she left a clue to who took her" He sighs and turns to look at me. "But she left nothing, nothing but a shoe".

A shoe! Clary's shoe.

"Jace that is definitely Clarys right," I say pushing down the sickness in my stomach.

"Yes, I told you this... We can track her using it, why didn't I think of this before! We need to get back to the institute now" Jace stands up and rushes over to Alec. I walk slowly over to the two of them, if I go any quicker I feel like I will throw up and that won't be pretty.

"Izzy we are heading back, Magnus is meeting us there he said he could strengthen the tracking rune or something like that" Alec says. He scans my face and frowns. Jace is talking in Alecs ear saying several times 'we need to get back'. Alec turns to Jace and nods.

When we reach the Institute Magnus is waiting on the steps.

"Ahhh Alexander...Isabelle, you don't look too well are you ok?" Magnus walks towards us. I shake my head and turn quickly away from the three of them and throw up violently on the grass next to the path.

"Iz are you ok?" Jace is staring at me worry forms on his emotionless face.

"It's not me its Clary, this is what she is feeling. I didn't think you could feel nauseous through the parabatai bond" I look to Magnus.

"It varies, the strength between the bond between certain parabatai, to be honest, the subject of parabatai isn't really a very talked about subject in the Downworld, strictly Shadowhunter knowledge about the serious stuff," He said looking around at the three of us. Jace is white, Alec is emotionless and I find myself confused, what Magnus has just said just confused me more, it didn't wrap up anything.

I walk inside and the others follow me, Jace is still clutching at the shoe.

"Are we going to track her or not, she is in trouble" Jace is getting impatient you can tell by his eyes, wild halos of fire.

"Yes, right one of you needs to draw the rune," Magnus says, Jace steps forward stele in hand.

"Wait, Jace, shouldn't Izzy do it, her parabatai?"Alec says quickly.

"You're parabatai with Clary? Well, in that case, I am not needed a parabatai tracking rune is more powerful than if I helped." Magnus says his eyes sparkling under the dim light of the institute.

Clary POV

My eyes flutter open. Where am I? I feel my parabatai runs pulsing under my collarbone. It never normally does that. I look around the room in which I am confined to. Dark grey stone walls which glisten with a layer of water. I can hear the occasional droplet of water hit the hard floor after its descent from the ceiling. My fear is slowly creeping into my mind rearing its ugly head. I reach around for me stele. It's not there. Well done Clary, it's not like they would kidnap you, lock you in a cell and not search you for any weapons. I sigh looking through the barred door where the faint pools of light swim just beyond my reach. My ears prick, I can hear heavy footsteps slam against the stone flagged floor. But they are heading towards from me. The dank walls reverberate the sound off them, amplifying it in my ears. I can hear my heart in my ears as I push myself into the corner of the room trying to conceal myself in the shadows where I'm safe. Light starts to creep its way into my cell, unwanted and unnerving. My heart slams against my chest treating to burst free. I strain against the chains tying me to the stone flagged floor, the chains clank with every strain. The footsteps get louder and heavier as the seconds wane by. I look toward the barred door awaiting my capturer. The dim candle light comes into my cell and a large black silhouette blocks the whole door.

"Clary Morgenstern, this has been a long time coming." A raspy voice says.

"What do you want with me?" I try to say confidently but it comes out more like a whisper.

"What I want with you specifically, is nothing. But what I want with the Morgenstern name, more your parents is something different altogether". A voice replies.

"My parents, W-what do you want with my parents?" I stutter, I can feel my heart in my throat.

"Your parents have lied to you your entire life. Do you know what secrets they hold? They would rock your world until everything you thought you knew came tumbling down around you. You might be a little scarred from your experience but I promise I will return you to the institute in the next few hours unharmed, well almost unharmed. Some might say your mental health may be a little battered and you might not be the same but I guess your unharmed and mine are very different." He chuckles at his comment.

"Why me?" I say a little louder straining to see his face.

"Why you? Well I always have told myself if you seek then you shall find but I am prepared to be lenient, its to damage you, to damage the Morgenstern name, so when I told you I would return you unharmed, I lied, you will be battered and bruised in more ways than not, you won't be the same girl you were Clary Morgenstern. Believe me, when I tell you that.".

The keys turn in the door and the lock slams. The door creaks open as the huge black silhouette steps into my view.

"Let the fun begin".

Izzy's POV

"We have been trying at this for hours! There is something wrong, somethings happened to her, that's why we can't track her!" Jace paces back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Jace! Stop pacing, you are making it worse for everyone in the room, I can't think with your worry and anger radiating off you" Alec starts to rub his forehead, as he sits in the chair opposite me. Jace continues to pace and pace and pace.

"Maybe try it again biscuit something may change?" Magnus hands me my stele with sympathetic eyes. I nod and take the stele with my shaky hand. Magnus closes his hands around mine. "If your bond is strong, it normally takes that extra step to locate for the first time, I only knew one pair who did it the first time, but their bond was like no other. So don't get despondent, Miss Morgenstern is a fighter we will find her." Magnus nods and releases my hands. I watch the black ink swirl and twirl as it comes out of my stele. I feel the burn of the rune but a little more intense. I wince as the burn gets stronger and stronger. I drop my stele and it clatters to the floor, I squeeze my eyes shut.

I hear the rain hitting the pavement, I open my eyes slowly. It worked! The rune worked! I blink to make sure this victory is real. I look around and I feel like a stone drops to my stomach. Raindrops splatter my face as I take in the familiar scenery. I'm outside the institute. I close my eyes tightly and when I open them again I am inside the institute with everyone looking at my worriedly. I take off running, I jump over the sofa and push the doors open quickly. I hear Alec shout my name but all I can think of is Clary, my parabatai. I dart down the hall almost tripping over Church as I skid into the elevator. Magnus, Alec, and Jace just turn the corner as the elevator doors close. It seems like an eternity in the elevator until the door crawls open with a cry from the protesting metal. I squeeze out of the gap as soon as it is big enough. I rush to the large oak door and pull them open as the wood groans. And there, sitting on the steps. A torn dirty blanket wrapped around her shoulders, rocking slightly back and forth is Clary. In the pouring rain. The thunderclaps followed by a white streak of lightening. Clary just rocks on the step not affected by the weather as the rain drips off her. I stand glued to the floor just staring at my best friend. The elevator doors open and I hear the three of them tumble out. I hold up my hand quickly indicating for them to stop. I slowly turn round to see Jace and Alec with seraph blades blazing. I shake my head slowly and the lights from the blades go out quickly. Jace steps forward but I put my hand on his chest and push him back. I shake my head at his angry eyes. I turn around and walk outside, rain plasters my hair to my scalp. I slowly walk down the step until I am stood in front of her. I crouch so I am eye level. I suppress a gasp as I see her face. Her left eye is swollen shut with a deep red colour surrounding it, her right cheek is raised, possibly broken. Her face is covered in ichor and blood mixed together making a dark brown colour. Her lip is cut and she has a deep wound on her forehead, I gulp not wanting to think of her further injuries that I cant see. Her eyes flash black then go back to her original emerald colour. Clary doesn't look at me, she looks past me at the city behind me.

"Clary, Clary lets get you inside," I say reaching out very slowly. I gently put my hand on her upper arm. She flinches and moves away from me so quick. Her eyes pierce mine, like a deer in headlights her eyes are swimming in fear and pain. She then focuses her gaze on the city and starts rocking back and forth again.

"Clary" I whisper moving closer, "Jace is behind you in the doorway, if you won't let me touch you what about him?" I say trying to mask my hurt. Her eyes flicker to mine, her eyes flash black before they sparkle emerald. I look up at Jace and he approaches cautiously. He crouches down beside me, his blonde hair falls into his eyes which are soft and compassionate as he looks at Clary. Clary starts to breath quicker and her chest rises and falls rapidly.

"Clary, let me and Izzy take you inside, we are not going to hurt you" Jace whispers. I watch him as he edges closer to her, very slowly. I look at my battered best friend, who is hurt in more ways than I can count. Why won't she let me touch her? I look up at Magnus and Alec who are standing in the doorway watching Jace. I mouth to Magnus 'Get towels and blankets'. He nods and disappears pulling Alec along with him. Clary whimpers as Jace's fingers are millimetres away from her broken cheek. He pulls his hand away quickly.

"At least let me give you an Iratze Clary" He pleads watching her intently. He pulls out his stele and she backs away from him quickly. I put my hand on his forearm lightly. He puts his stele away in his back pocket before ending closer to her. Jace's black t-shirt is dripping wet and sticking to his skin. My hair is dangling down my face in strands and the blanket Clary is touching so tightly has beads of water resting on the top. Clary's eyes flash from me to Jace. I move slowly towards my friend.

"Why don't we get to of this rain, we can go inside, get warm," I say softly, her emerald eyes shimmer under the lightening flashes. She stares at me emotionless, like a shell of a person. I will crack you, Clary. Jace edges towards Clary reaching out his hand again. His fingers skim her hand which is clutching her blanket tightly. He outstretches hand and rests it on hers, she tenses for a second but relaxes soon after. A twinge of jealousy surges through me.

"I'm going to pick you up Clary, ok?" Jace states softly. Her eyes meet his and a small nod is given.

Jace's movements are slow and carefully like he is handling a baby bird. He encases Clary in his arms and lifts her up. I follow his suit as he strides inside the institute. I shut the oak doors behind us and head to the elevator to where Jace is waiting. I try not to look at my best friends face which is disfigured and decorated with bruises, cuts, blood, and ichor. The elevator doors snap shut and rumble upwards. I hear the quick ragged breaths of the girl next to me in my brother's arms. The doors crawl open and Jace strides out full of purpose, I can feel his wall is about to come tumbling down, all his attempts to hide is true feelings are going to shine through like a beacon. I can feel his anger radiating off of him. I jog to go ahead of him so I can open Clary's bedroom door. I open the oak door quickly, Jace follow me inside and heads to the bathroom, he gently places Clary down into the shower tray and walks out shutting the bathroom door behind him. I look at my friend who is staring at the shower tiles.

"Clary will you let go of the blanket so I can clean you," I say softly. Clary releases her grip on the ratty blanket, I take it and place it on the opposite side of the room. I set to the task of peeling her bloodstained, dirty clothes off of her battered and cut body. I have to hold back a gasp. Her body is black and blue. She has deep cuts all over her legs, abdomen and arms. I turn on the shower water and wash all the blood and ichor off her. When the majority is off I can see demon jaw marks on her body.

Once I am satisfied, I walk out of the bathroom to get some oft clothes for Clary. I go back to the bathroom with flannel shorts and a baggy t-shirt which I presume is Jace's. I help Clary into the clothes before calling Jace into help me get Clary onto the bed. He places her in the bed and pulls the covers over her small frame and sits in the chair beside her bed. He puts his face in his hands. I slip out of the door leaving my parabatai sleeping and my brother in despair.

Jace's POV

I watch her chest rise and fall slowly. She's sleeping, thanks to my Iratze. I am holding her small hand in mine, her fingers are delicate and small. After Izzy left for a bit, she came back medical supplies so we could see what was broken and to disinfect her cuts. Two of her fingers were broken and a few ribs. Clary just stared ahead the whole time, not looking at me or Izzy. I have to hold back my anger for who did this and why so I can put Clary first. Magnus sent fire messages to her parents and brother who disappeared and we don't know where he is. A slender finger twitches in my palm, I look to her sleeping form. She has been asleep for a good four hours now. I watch as her eyes flutter open and I am taken aback when they are black only for a second before they return to emerald. I shake it out of my head as she blinks at me slowly. Her eyes scan my face almost like she is deciphering who I am. The corner of her mouth twitches and her eyes sparkle. I watch her closely as she closes her eyes again and squeezes my hand lightly. I move my chair closer to the bed and one green eye opens to watch what I am doing. She closes it and falls back to sleep. I lean forward and rest my elbows and head on the bed lightly.

When I open my eyes it is dark again in Clary's room. All I can see is Clary's eyes watching me cautiously with a hint of fear.

"Are you ok?" I whisper.

She shakes her deadly lightly.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I encourage.

She shakes her head lightly again.

"Why not?" I ask lightly.

She shrugs and pulls her hand out of mine. I feel a part of me leave when she does that. I desperately want to take her hand back so I know she will be safe. She looks me straight in the eye and outstretches her hand and her fingers skim my cheek lightly. Before the fingers run over my lips. I kiss her fingertips and a slight smile tugs the corner of her lips. She closes her eyes for a second like she is remembering something. She scrunches her face and opens her eyes and locks them with mine. Everything about Clary is delicate, her mannerisms, her speech, even the way she walks. That's why I love her, everything about her and it hurts me to see her like this. I watch the girl I love in pain and there is no possible way for me too help her because for whatever reason she won't talk to me or anyone in fact. I don't know what to do when her big green eye watch me and I don't know why they go black from time to time. What if I had been with her in that alley, would this have happened, would she be like this, afraid to talk to us. I will find who did this and they will get what's coming to them, so help me god.

She closes her eyes gently as the door opens slowly behind us. I look over my shoulder to see Alec poke his head round the door, he motions me over to him. I push myself up off my chair reluctantly and pad on over to the door, my bare feet stick to the wooden floor boards. I glance back to the bed where Clary looks to have fallen asleep.

"Whats up?" I say closing the door behind me softly.

"No news from her parents they are on a Clave mission and won't receive our fire message for a few days, Jonathan has literally dropped off the face of the earth, I have no clue where he is, neither does anyone for that matter. He literally vanished when she and Izzy had that freak blackout. And to top it off Mum and Dad have gone under on a mission top secret apparently from the Clave and Max is making his way here from Idris as we speak so expect him within the next few hours." Alec states formally. Always on duty.

"It's strange how her family are nowhere to be found. Max might cheer Clary up make her come out of her shell. He will be good for her, he is always good with people." I nod, my heart flutters slightly hearing Max is coming back. Alec nods and turns quickly down the hall, knocking and walking into Izzy's room. I slip back into the room behind me. Clary is sitting straight up in bed, swaying slightly. She is sniffling. She's been crying. She doesn't know I'm in the room. I watch her and my heart crumbles. She pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them. I can see the tears slide down her face in the light of the moon shining through her curtains. I walk across the room quietly.

"Clary.." I say softly. She jumps violently.

"Get back! Please don't touch me, I don't want to be touched!" She cries pushing herself back against the wall. I freeze where I am and look at my girl, who is hurting. I feel a warm tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away.

"I'm going to sit on the chair ok?" I whisper softly. Clary's eyes pierce me before a soft nod. She sniffles and fists the duvet.

 **Hey sorry for the long period between updates I am trying hard to update and juggle my revision for GCSE's. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review I would love to know what you think. :) I am also thinking of writing my own story instead of a fanfiction if any of you would be interested in that? Please tell me if you would be ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Jace's POV

My ears prick at the first sign of sound in half an hour. Clary passed out from exhaustion I believe after a few minutes of loud sobbing. Izzy and I tried to calm her down but she refused to let either of us touch her. I could see the hurt in Izzy's face as she tried to keep on a brave face. I don't know what happened to her but I want to take away her suffering. I stand up and silently walk out of her room. I walk down the halls to find the source of the noise. Laughter. Max is home. No one but him could produce this type of welcoming. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair is dishevelled and matted, my eyes house deep purple crescent moon bags beneath them. My eyes are slightly bloodshot. I shake my head and carry on walking to meet Max. As I turn the corner I see Izzy crouching down in front of her youngest brother. She is smiling for the first time in hours. Alec is leaning against the wall trying to hide a smile. He meets my eyes and tips his head lightly. Max turns around and his smile lights up his face at the sign of me, I don't know why I look a state.

"JACE!" the small boy shouts. he sets off running towards me and jumps into my arms.

"Hey Buddy, how was Idris?" I smile at Max in my arms. His tousled hair shimmers in the light. His smile turns mischievous.

"Runes aren't my strong point, Dad wasn't too happy" He giggles and wiggles in my arms. I put him back down on his feet and he looks up at me. "So when do I get to see Clary again, Mum said to me that Izzy told her that you have a special friend, is it Clary? That means she's your girlfriend right." He smiles sweetly at me. I shoot a glare at Izzy who is covering her face with her hands. Alec is smirking at his brother.

"Ummm I guess you could meet her now, but something has happened and she isn't herself, she is in a lot of pain Max. She's fragile right now. Do you get what I am telling you?" I plead with his eyes.

"Yes, I must be gentle and nice. Like I am with everyone basically but more so with Clary. So can I see her now?" He taps his shoe looking at me disapprovingly. I sigh and walk off to Clary's room. This will be good for Clary, Max will help her. He will help her, right? I hope I haven't made a mistake. I know Izzy and Alec are hovering behind me, making sure that Max doesn't do anything by mistake. We reach Clary's door and I open the door slowly and look at Max. He urges me to open the door quicker. Once the door is open. Max walks past me calmly and slowly. Light is seeping through Clary's curtains.

Clary is sitting up in bed with her duvet around her shoulders. Max's stares lock onto Clary's bedside table. He goes over to it and leans down and grabs something. I look to Izzy but she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Hi, Clary. I'm Max Lightwood we met when you first arrived at the institute but I had to go to Idris with my mum. Is this yours?" Max holds out the item in his hands. Clary looks at him and nods lightly. "Can I look at them?". Clary shrugs at his question. Max pulls up his chair and rests the item on the bed.

"It's her sketch book Iz, how did we not think about this," I whisper. I watch Max intently who is looking at her drawing one by one with great care. Clary shuffles slowly back towards the wall. My heart wrenches. Max ignores this and carries on talking to her.

"Do you want to draw something?" Max whispers something else which isn't audible. Carry hesitates and extends a shaking hand taking the sketchbook gently. Max pushes a pencil over to her, standing up he turns and heads towards us. Max takes my hand in his and pulls me out of the door. When the door is shut Mac turns to the three of us with a somber expression.

"Max what did you say to her in there?" Izzy puts her hands on her hips with a stoney look.

"Basically, I asked if she wanted to talk about what happened, she shook her head so I got this idea. She loves to draw right so I said do you want to draw it? And she took the sketchbook from me didn't she" his eyes twinkle "Alec is there any food? I'm really hungry. Can we get pizza?" Max sounds excited by his own idea. Alec shakes his head and smiles.

"Sure come on buddy, lets go and get pizza and bring it back" Max lets go of my hand and runs after his brother who is striding away purposely. I huff nearly shouting at Alec but Izzy grabs my arm giving me a knowing look.

"God damn Alec. Ugh, why did he just do that?" I grumble.

"Jace you know that Max has the attention span of a teaspoon, he was never gpiong to focus for long. We just need to break through to Clary, I don't know what happened to her but I feel her pain Jace" She rests her palm on top of her parabatai rune. "It eats me away bit by bit and I can do nothing because it is futile right now as Clary doesn't want anyone near her, she trembles and shakes when anyone is in close proximity. I haven't been in on my own yet so I am going to take her some pizza when Alec gets back. You need some sleep and a shower brother. You stink so use it as some down time and don't go to Clary or I will find some ducks and put them in your room" She narrows her big eyes at me.

"You wouldn't!" I challenge.

"Oh I would and you know it" Izzy states coolly looking at her fingernails.

"Fine, I won't come near the room." I give in but if it is for Clary I will try anything.

Izzy POV

When I walk into the kitchen Max is sitting on the counter, pizza slice in hand laughing. Alec has a genuine smile on his face. My phone vibrates in my back pocket. I pull it out and smile at the text.

"Woah, sis who's made you go soft?" Alec sneers biting into his pizza.

"What do you mean?" I send a response and shove it back into my pocket.

"Well, you went all goes eyed and smiled like someone was flirting with you" Jace smirks at me from behind his mug.

"I did not!" I huff as I retrieve two plates from the cupvoard.

"Did too" Max giggles.

"Right well I refuse to keep you guys' company while you are bullying me" I load up two plates of pizza and walk out of the room. Laughter follows me out. They are nothing but trouble when the three of them are together.

I get to Clary's room and knock lightly before entering.

"Hey, I brought you some…. What happened!" I say flicking on the light switch. I put the plates of food down on the bed. Her room looks like someone came in and ransacked it. Clothes are strewn all over the floor. Glass shard litter the floor making the room a hazard. I walk around and the glass cracks underneath my boots. Clary is on the floor sobbing. She is sat in a pool of broken glass. All of her photo frames are on the floor around her, the glass is smashed distorting her happy memories. I rush towards her.

"Hey, let's get you out of this glass and into the shower eh?" I whisper softly I attempt not to scare her. A dull aching pain forms in the centre of my chest. I swallow my tears and reach to touch Clary's arm. She jumps and her head snaps in my direction. She visibly relaxes when she sees me.

"Izzy" She whimpers. "Help me" tears fall down her cheeks in a steady flow. I grab a blanket and lay it down in front of her. I hold my hand fro her to take. Her hand is trembling. I enclose my hand around her petite slender one and squeeze gently. I look at my best friend who is terrified and broken.

"Let's get you out of this glass and into the shower" I pull her up gently. Clary lets out a small whimper as we hobble to her bathroom. I turn on the shower and watch the water turn pink. I grab some tweezers on her bathroom counter and start to pull the glass shards out of her soft feet. She doesn't let go of my hand.

"I have finished taking the glass out do you want me to leave you to have a shower?" I ask her.

"Yes but don't leave me," Clary says softly. The ache in my chest starts to throb.

"I'm going to put your room back together and get you some clothes," I say slipping out the door. I get hit with the bombshell of her room. She must have just lost it and destroyed everything. All her pictures are smashed and clothes are everywhere. I try the best of drawers, her top drawer has been untouched. I retrieve a black lacy bra and underwear set from the drawer and blue jeans and a big cable knit jumper off of her floor. I put them on the floor in the bathroom while she is showering.

"Right, now I have to clean up your mess Clary Morgenstern" I sigh to myself. I gather up all her strewn clothing and food it up, avoiding the glass. I open up the curtains and allow the morning sun trickle into the room. I see the dust dancing in the air around me. I sneeze before continuing me work.

"You didn't have to do this, I was going to do it, it was my mess" A small voice floats through the air. I turn round to see a damp-haired Clary. My gaze softens.

"I know but its done now, I just need to get the glass. I put all your clothes back in the wardrobe and chest of drawers. Do you want me to do your hair?" I smile at my small friend, she nods fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper.

"Right, where's your hairdryer?" I say rubbing warmth into my hands. She goes to sit down at her vanity table and pulls out a hairdryer. I walk over and take it out of her hand which is shaking slightly. I ignore it.

"Brush?" I quickly get handed a brush. I brush through her crimson hair slowly making sure I don't hurt her. After all, tangles have gone I begin the task of drying her dripping hair.

It is atlas twenty minutes until her hair is completely dry. Her hair fell loosely down her back in loose curls, I was envious.

"So are your going to tell me what that was about," I say gesturing to the room behind me. Clary looks at me, her eyes are dull and glassy. Different from the usual bright sparkling emerald ones. She looks defeated.

"Look in my sketchbook" She points to her bedside table where the sketchbook is open on a page. I hesitantly walk over, worried to see what lies on the page. I gingerly reach for the book. I bring it up to my face and try to fight back the tears. Clary's drawing is in pencil and some sort of black ink. The picture depicts a dark stone flagged cell. There is a man in the corner, his arm is the only part visible from the shadows apart from his dull eyes. Runes lace the arm of the man and I look to see what he is holding, it looks to be a piece of clothing. I look to the rest of the drawing and see other clothes around the floor, some ripped up and others whole. I gasp and realise what has gone on. I look up to see Clary hugging her legs looking out the window.

"Clary this person did more to you than hit you didn't they?" I say gently. I place the distressing drawing on the bed. Tear rolls down Clary's cheek as her eyes fill with liquid. The ache in my chest intensifies and I suppress a gasp. Clary looks at me and holds my gaze until her face crumples.

"Yes," she gasps through her sobs. I pull into a hug, she tenses before hugging tightly back. Sobs rack her body. I stroke her hair as a tear escapes and rolls silently down my check.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. That's why you can't be near men isn't it. You don't want Jace to find out" I pull back.

"I'm broken izzy. I'm dirty, tainted unpure. He wouldn't want me if he found out. He would think I'm disgusting" She sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"He would never think that Clary. He loves you, he would do anything for you. He literally has a tunnel vision for you. I had to threaten him with ducks so I could spend a few hours with you." I squeeze her arm so she gets the message. I bring her in for a quick hug before looking at her.

"Do you want some pizza? I can go warm it up if you like" I smile as Clary laughs.

"Yes, I would like that" her smile is short-lived at she returns to her emotionless state.

"Ok, I will be back in ten. Don't destroy your room again please" I say with a small smile.

I walk into the kitchen to find Jace sitting st the island resting his head on his hands. I walk to the microwave and pop the plate in for a minute. I turn round to look at the defeated character of my brother.

"How is she?" He says without looking up.

"Not good," I say truthfully. Jace looks up. "Jace I dont think you should go in, at least not yet. I'm going to be staying I her room from now on, that chair will be my new bed" o say firmly.

"Has she said something to you?!" He sits up quickly looking at me.

"Yes, kind of well not really. She drew it and let me see" I tell him

"Can I see it?" He jumps off the chair and makes his way quickly around the island.

"No Jace you can't see it" I sigh as I know either way he will be crushed.

"Isabelle! I need to see it! I need to know what happened to her" Jace starts to raise his voice at me. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Don't shout at me! You don't want to know what happened to her Jace!" I shout.

"Your shouting at me! I want to know what's. On that piece of paper! Tell me Isabelle or so help me God!" Jace strides right up to me, his face is flushed red from shouting.

"Goddamnit Kace she doesn't want you to knwo! Don't you get that she's scared because of what happened!" I scream extremley angry now.

"What happened Isabelle!" Jace's face is red and his eyes are bulging.

"Want do you think happened there, why do you think she won't let you or any other male for that fact touch her. Let me give you a hint, a male shadowhunter was there and what do you think he did to a beautiful helpless girl like Clary! I'm sure you can work it out, I'm not going to spell it out for you. Ahhh so you figured it out" His face pales and loses its colour, "Are you happy you know, has it for filled you big head. Does that make you happy! And to top it all off it was a shadowhunter! One of our own took advantage of her putting it into nice terms as I don't like the other word used for it. So if you don't mind I am going back to my parabatai because she needs me!" I scream I. Jace's faces. He goes pale and visibly swallows. I grab the pizza out of the microwave and storm out of the room. I really need to punch something and the next person I see might just get a fist connecting with their nose. I stop outside Clary's door and compose myself, I don't want her to notice my anger. I let out a sigh and walk in.

Clary POV

I told her. I told my best friend. But I haven't told her the half of it. Just the hurtful part. Is that bad? Does it make me a bad person? I don't want anyone's pity. I am done feeling sorry for myself. I know what he told me. And I know what he did to me is terrible. But I will get through this. I will save my friends even if I get hurt as a consequence as I already have. I must accept what has happened to me and why. It is all about the why the why in this situation is the most important. The why is always the most important as it defines who we are and the choices we make. I hear shouting in the institute. It makes me jump. It's like thunderstorms, I hate thunderstorms. I need Izzy. My hands are trembling and there is nothing I can do to stop it, I press them into my pockets but it sends the shakes through my body. More shouting erupts through the institute. I can hear someone approaching. They stop outside my door and wait. I hear a strangled sigh and see Ozzy walk through the door. I give her a small smile and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Pizza! I'm starved, here's yours" izzy smiles and climbs onto the bed to give me a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza on. She immediately devours her first piece, I smile at her. I hear words come out of her mouth but I can't filter them into comprehensible words so I start on my pizza.

I eat the first piece but end up giving my piece to izzy as she is that hungry.

"Right I'm going to have a shower and get changed into my pjs and I will be right back so we can have a girls night. I'll paint your nails, we can do face masks the whoLe shabang! See you in half an hour ok" She softens her smile and slips out the door.

"Alone again," I say outloud. I pull my knitted blanket up around my shoulder revelling in thenimmediate warmth I feel. I pull myself off the bed and limp over to my chest of drawers. My feet still sting but my ribs hurt the most. I can't breathe without there being a constant deep ache. I retrieve some cotton shorts and a camisole.

"It's not even afternoon And I'm getting ready for bed" input on my pjs and fold up the barely worn clothes and laying them on my chair. I grab my blanket from the floor and head towards the bed. I hit the mattress lightly and the bed hugs me, welcoming me back. I hear small

Knock at my door.

"Iz you can come in," I say quietly. I'm facing the wall, I can hear someone approaching but they have heavy footsteps. Too heavy to be Ozzy. I turn over and see Jace, his blonde hair spills into his face obstructing his eyes at times. His eyes are painted with deep purple crescents. His face is pale and his eyes are filled with panic he is trying to hide. He knows. I'm mortified, ashamed, embarrassed are all feeings that have taken residence in me now. My hands tremble again as I pull the blanket around me sitting up, I'm suddenly conscience on how little clothing I am wearing. I feel emxposed. Jace sits in the chair opposite me and I fight everything in me from not backing up to the wall. It's Jace he wouldn't hurt me. I stay frozen in my position.

"Clary, I know what happened" I break our eye contact and look at the blanket I am fiddling with.

"It's in the past no one can do anything about it, so please Jace I really don't want to talk about it" I whisper. He is looking at me strangely, a look I can't decipher. My palms start to sweat under his intense gaze.

"It doesn't change anything between us. You know that right" He almost pleads and edges closer to me. My heart quickens like a mini drum.

"Jace please don't lie to me, I will understand if you find me repulsive. I will understand if you don't want to be with me but just lie to me" I choke back tears that are threatening to spill. No more crying g Clary, no more. Jace widens his eyes and looks at incredulously.

"Clary, why would you think that? Do you think my beliefs are that fragile I would let that come between us? What happened was awful and I swear when I find this guy I will kill him. I can help you get through this if you let me. Clary let me help" Jace pleads and reaches his hand out. I see it approaching and I only feel intense fear. I have no clue why this isnJace we are talking about. he won't hurt me. I shy away from his touch.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" I feel defeated, I have lost myself. Who am I now?

"You are Clary Morgenstern, you are my girlfriend and I love you" I must have said it aloud.

"Jace out now!" Izzy warns.

 **New Chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I feel like this is a slow burning story. I hope you guys don't mind, but in my opinion the slow burners are always the best. I am starting to write my own story, it is in the same genre as this and includes certain groups that TMI uses but in a completley different way. I really hope you guys will enjoy it and I hope you are enjoying this book as well, don't hate me for what happened to Clary but it will all make sense soon, at least I hope it will ^_^ Please review :P**


End file.
